Caramelos de cereza
by loristicam
Summary: Alec es obligado a trabajar en un supermercado por su padre. Allí empieza a notar por encima de los demás clientes a un chico moreno con el cabello en punta, y busca verlo la mayor cantidad de veces posibles en el poco tiempo que tiene para hacerlo. Oneshot-AU


-¿Algo más?- Preguntó amablemente Alec al comprador: Una mujer de unos cuarenta años

-No, es todo cielo-Respondió ella. Alec cobró y empacó la compra en una bolsa. Después la mujer la tomó y se fue. El chico sacó su teléfono y revisó la hora, faltaban quince minutos para que empezara el turno de Jace, cuatro horas después el de Isabelle y finalmente llegaría Valentine a cerrar el supermercado. Esa sería la rutina durante todas las vacaciones.

* * *

Una semana antes

 _Los cuatro hermanos Lightwood estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa comiendo leche con cereal cuando su padre, Robert, llegó del trabajo_

 _-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- Pregunto Maryse desde la cocina. Ninguno de los cuatro muchachos se interesó en levantar el rostro de su comida_

 _-Fantástico- Exclamó Robert con una energía poco habitual en él mientras se sentaba en la silla de anfitrión de la mesa- De hecho tengo noticias. Muchachos esto les concierne-Alec, Jace, Izzy y Max levantaron la mirada y se encontraron con la de su padre- ¿Recuerdan a mi amigo Valentine?-_

 _-Recuerdo a su hijo- Comento Isabelle mientras le lanzaba una mirada picara a Jace, quien sonrió cómplice_

 _-Yo recuerdo especialmente a su hija- Añadió Jace. Max miraba de Izzy a Jace sin entender que pasaba y Alec no recordaba que Valentine tuviera un hijo o hija, pero si se acordaba de él por algunas reuniones a las que su padre lo llevaba_

 _-Excelente, eso es algo- Celebró Robert- Valentine y su esposa tienen un pequeño supermercado, y normalmente lo llevaban sus dos hijos, pero esta vez mi amigo los inscribió a un campamento de verano-_

 _-Que desafortunado- Comento Jace mientras regresaba a su cereal- No debió de haberlo hecho. Tendrá que cerrar durante todas las vacaciones-Jace se encogió de hombros y continuo comiendo. Alec miró a un Jace despreocupado y desvió la vista hacia Robert, quien sonreía._

 _-En realidad- Aclaró el padre- Estaban buscando a algún joven que se encargara -Isabelle bufó_

 _-Suerte con eso- Dijo ella regresando también a su cereal. Alec miro a Max y notó que el menor también estaba comiendo de nuevo así que imitando a sus hermanos hizo lo mismo-Dudo que algún chico quiera encerrarse entre cuentas y compras durante las vacaciones. Tendría que estar demente-_

 _-Y…- Continuo Robert- Yo ofrecí a alguno de ustedes- Todos los chicos dejaron de comer y miraron a Robert estupefactos- No se peleen-Añadió él cuándo escucho la risita de Maryse, quien había salido de la cocina y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta disfrutando de la escena_

 _-¿Qué?- Dijo primero Jace, después se giró hacia sus hermanos- Díganme que escuche mal-_

 _-No- Respondió Isabelle- Papa se ha vuelto loco-_

 _-No se llevar un supermercado- Dijo Max con ojos horrorizados_

 _-No tendrás que hacerlo- Lo tranquilizo Alec- Eres el menor, me imagino que no te pondrán a ti a cargo- Isabelle miró a Alec con ojos brillantes y lo señalo_

 _-¡Eso!- Dijo fuerte, llamando la atención de todos- Me encanta esa lógica. Alec, tu eres el hermano mayor, por lo tanto eres quien debe cumplir- Isabelle se cruzó de brazos orgullosa de sí misma, como si hubiera encontrado la solución a todos los problemas mundiales_

 _-Claro que no- Contesto Alec indignado- ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?-_

 _-La misma que usaste con Max- Le recordó Izzy_

 _-¡Es un niño!- Se defendió Alec- Aunque quisiera no puede trabajar- Alec miro a Max quien lo miraba ceñudo- Perdón- Pidió y le menor se suavizo y le sonrió_

 _-¿Y nosotros?- Pregunto Jace parpadeando rápidamente en dirección a Alec_

 _\- Ustedes no son niños y son perfectamente capaces de trabajar- Respondió el mayor cruzándose de brazos, Jace suspiró_

 _-Pero tengo planes- Suplicó el- Tengo grandes e importantes planes que no pueden ser cancelados- Alec lo miró inquisitivo. Jace no tenía planes para nada en la historia del mundo, y mucho menos los tendría para las vacaciones. Sus locas ideas solían ser espontaneas_

 _-Si claro- Bufó Isabelle-Yo si tengo planes reales. Planeaba sacar este verano mi licencia de conducir-_

 _-Planeabas ligarte al de la prueba de conducción- Puntualizó Jace. Isabelle lo hizo callar pero después miró a Alec con una sonrisa pícara_

 _-¿Verdad que esta bueno?- Pregunto pidiendo la opinión de su hermano gay. Alec puso los ojos en blanco y se salvó de contestar ya que interrumpió su padre_

 _-Ya basta bebes llorones- Regañó el- Uno de ustedes cuatro ayudara a Valentine estas vacaciones – Ordenó_

 _-Querido…- Advirtió Maryse_

 _-Uno de ustedes tres- Corrigió Robert- Max es muy pequeño –_

 _-¡Sí!- Exclamo el menor. Jace e Izzy lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados mientras el pequeño se ponía de pie para llevar su tazón vacío al fregadero, y no lo dejaron de observar hasta que subió las escaleras._

 _-Les advierto- Dijo Jace mirando a sus hermanos- Que yo no lo haré-_

 _-Yo tampoco lo haré- Dijo Alec- Tengo planes-_

 _-¡¿Cuáles?!- Pregunto exasperado Jace mientras levantaba sus manos al cielo- Lo acabas de inventar-_

 _-Claro que no- Respondió tranquilamente el mayor- Tengo planeado no pasar mis vacaciones vendiéndole a amas de casa-_

 _-No solo compran amas de casa- Comento Isabelle- Venden unos caramelos de cereza que son deliciosos, cada semana me compro una bolsa- Alec y Jace la miraron- ¡Y tampoco lo haré yo!- Añadió ella_

 _-De acuerdo- Dijo diplomáticamente Robert- Ya que ninguno piensa ceder trabajaran los tres-_

 _-Creí que solo había una caja- Recordó Isabelle_

 _-Lo harán por turnos- Aclaro Maryse acercándose a la mesa- Yo les haré un horario para que sepan a qué hora debe ir cada uno-_

 _-Jonathan y Clary no duraran todas las vacaciones en el campamento de verano- Añadió Robert- Cuando ellos regresen ustedes podrán usar lo que quede de sus vacaciones como quieran, y de su desempeño depende que no lo hagan castigados ¿He sido claro?- Los hermanos Lightwood miraron a sus padres, pero estos tenían una expresión de no ceder_

 _-Si- Contesto gruñendo Jace mientras regresaba a comer su cereal_

 _-Bueno- Dijo Alec metiendo la cuchara en el tazón y jugando a hacer ondas_

 _-Aja- Dijo Izzy mirando aburrida la cuchara. Robert y Maryse sonrieron complacidos de su autoridad como padres y seguido ella regresó a la cocina para servirle la comida a su esposo._

* * *

A partir de ese día cada uno trabajaba cuatro horas desde las siete de la mañana hasta las siete de la noche, siempre variando entre quien debe madrugar, quien no puede almorzar y quien debe hacer todas las cuentas del día. Ese día a Alec le tocó madrugar, ningún problema para él.

Volvió a mirar la hora en su celular, Jace debía llegar en menos de cuatro minutos. Alec observó la tienda, solo habían dos personas: Una estaba en los lácteos y otra estaba tomando una bolsa de los caramelos de cereza que a Izzy le gustaban. Alec pensó que debían ser deliciosos porque muchas personas los compraban, y cada pocos minutos debía volver al depósito y sacar más bolsas.

El chico que estaba mirando los caramelos tomó una bolsa y la llevo a la caja

-Hola…- Miro el nombre en el letrero que Alec tenía en su camisa- Alec- Terminó. El chico tenía cabello castaño, era delgado y usaba lentes- Soy Simón- Dijo. Alec tomo la bolsa

-Un placer- Respondió cortésmente. Él estaba acostumbrado a que cualquiera pudiera saber su nombre ya que Valentine los había obligado a usar un uniforme azul y un letrero con su nombre adherido a cada camisa - ¿Es todo?- El chico asintió y Alec registró la compra. El chico empezó a tamborilear los dedos mientras se removía

-Oye… Alec…- Dijo Simón. Alec lo miro sin levantar el rostro, el chico lucía nervioso - Tú trabajas… ¿Cómo trabajas? – Simón abrió los ojos bajo sus lentes- Quiero decir ¿Conoces a los demás que trabajan aquí?- Alec levantó una ceja.

-Si- Respondió con obviedad- Son mis hermanos- Simón sonrió- Son dos dólares- Agregó Alec entregándole al chico la bolsa de su única compra.

-¿Eso significa que conoces a Isabelle?- "Así que de eso se trata" Pensó Alec. Simón parecía buena persona, y Alec no sabía si debía advertirle que seguramente Izzy no le prestaría atención. O si lo hacía no duraría mucho.

-Claro que la conozco- Respondió sonriéndole tratando de ser amable con el chico que terminaría con el corazón roto. Simón finalmente tomó su compra y Alec se preguntó levemente si solo había comprado los caramelos por Isabelle

\- ¿Y porque no está trabajando?- Pregunto él- Hace unos días vine y la encontré a esta hora- Alec suspiró. En ese momento Jace entró al supermercado y al ver que Alec seguía con un cliente se recostó contra la pared mientras esperaba

\- Trabajamos por turnos- Explicó- Cada tres días ella estará a esta hora. Hoy su turno empieza a las tres- Simón asintió y después de despedirse de Alec se fue. Un momento después Jace llegó al lugar donde había estado Simón

-Mírate- Empezó el rubio con una sonrisa- Te luce estar ahí- Alec rodo los ojos. Cuando Jace empezaba así significaba que necesitaba un favor

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto

\- Una botella de vodka- Empezó el rubio- También me gusta el queso. Una lata de sopa de tomate… ¿Y sabes qué? Una bolsa de los caramelos que Izzy ama, quisiera probar porque le gustan tan…

-¿Por qué no estás trabajando?- Cortó Alec- Creo que ya lo sabes, pero por si acaso te recuerdo que sigue tu turno-Jace tomó una barra de chocolate de las que estaban exhibidas cerca de la caja y empezó a jugar a moverla entre sus dedos

-Alec, sabes que eres mi hermano del alma ¿Verdad?- Alec puso los ojos en blanco- De acuerdo. Tengo una cita con una chica y no puedo trabajar hoy- Alec bufó

-Como lo siento- Dijo saliendo de la caja- Valentine se enojara-

-Alec- Suplicó Jace- Si me ayudas te quedas con esta barra de chocolate-

-Al final tendré que pagarla- Le recordó Alec- Además llevo aquí desde las siete de la mañana y muero de hambre ¿Porque no se lo pides a Izzy?- Jace dejo la barra en su lugar y caminó hasta su hermano

-Me dijo que no-Contó con una fingida voz miserable

-¿Y porque sería diferente si yo te digo que no?-

-Porque tú eres más dócil y fácil de convencer – Respondió con una sonrisa. Alec estaba a punto de contraatacar eso cuando Jace volvió a hablar - Alec por favor- Alec gruño exasperado

-¡Esta bien!- Aceptó y vio como se le ilumino el rostro a Jace con una sonrisa- Pero ojala que Izzy llegue temprano a su turno o me iré y no me importara dejar esto solo-

-No lo harás - Le aseguró Jace con una sonrisa- ¡Gracias!- Exclamo y se lanzó a darle un abrazo a Alec. Este último se sorprendió tanto que no se movió en lo absoluto

\- Bueno, te dejo- Dijo Jace separándose sin poder borrar la sonrisa- ¡Adiós hermano!- Y con eso salió corriendo de la tienda.

Alec suspiro y regreso a la caja a atender la compra de una mujer con un niño. Moría de hambre, no había desayunado nada aparte de un café amargo y no había comido nada en el resto del día. Se dio cuenta de que no había nadie esperando para pagar así que aprovechó y se fue a la sección de repostería para comprar un paquete de galletas.

Iban a ser las tres de la tarde e Izzy aún no había llegado para ocupar su turno. Alec no sabía si era capaz de dejar el supermercado solo, pero estaba sumamente cansado, le ardían los ojos de sumar y ver dinero y le dolían las piernas por haber estado de pie todo el día. En ese momento entró un chico, Alec solo lo vio por milisegundos porque entró sin dudar a la sección de comidas precalentadas y se perdió detrás de los estantes. Pero en la mente de Alec había quedado un destello de imagen: Era moreno, con una piel de un uniforme tono caramelo con aspecto suave al menos en el rostro, tenía el cabello en punta y estaba vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta verde con zapatos a juego.

-Disculpa- Dijo una chica frente a la caja- Quisiera comprar este yogurt- Alec parpadeo en su dirección, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí

-Claro- Respondió, recibió la compra y después de recibir el dinero la chica se fue con su envase. En ese momento el chico moreno se asomó por detrás de los estantes y llegó caminando a la caja. Había elegido una cena de macarrones para microondas. Alec tomó el producto y lo pasó por la caja

\- Son treinta dólares-Informó sin titubear. Mientras el chico sacaba el dinero Alec guardó los macarrones en una bolsa y se los entrego. El chico sacó el dinero justo, es decir que Alec no tenía que contar el cambio, y mientras estiraba la mano para recibir el dinero Alec sintió un pinchazo en el pecho que inmediatamente relacionó con el hecho de no haberse sentado en todo el día

-Gracias- Dijo el moreno con voz firme y tomando su compra salió del lugar. Detrás de él seguía un niño con dos bolsas de los caramelos de cereza

-¡Hola!- Dijo animado el pequeño. Tenía el cabello negro y desordenado, su rostro estaba lleno de pecas y era un poco menor que Max- Tu pareces un chico sensato así que te propongo un trato- Alec levanto sus cejas negras y se cruzó de brazos en dirección del niño, esperando su "Trato"- ¿Ves estas bolsas de caramelos?- Pregunto el pequeño levantando las dos bolsas como si fueran trofeos

-Las veo- Confirmo Alec sintiéndose estúpido, pero recordando que solo había un niño para verlo

-Pues a mí me gustan los caramelos- Informó el niño- Y a ti te interesa vender, eso es lo que me dijo mi mama cuando le pregunte porque estabas ahí- Alec iba a replicar y decirle que no estaba por gusto sino haciéndole un favor a un amigo de su padre o de lo contrario saldría castigado, pero no dijo nada- Entonces yo te pagaré por una de estas bolsas y me llevare las dos, así comeré el doble de caramelos y tu venderás más. Serias un tonto si no aceptas mi trato- Alec bufó

\- No aceptare tu trato- Le informo, seguido saco dinero de su bolsillo y lo metió a la caja- Pero llévate las dos bolsas, solo si prometes regresar- El niño lo miró con ojos brillantes y le sonrió enseñándole el espacio de un diente que le faltaba

-¡Lo prometo!- Dijo feliz, después entrecerró sus ojos en dirección al letrero en la camisa de Alec- Al… Alce-

-Alec- Corrigió

-Lo prometo Alec- Dijo el chico al tiempo que abría una bolsa de caramelos y le ofrecía a Alec. El mayor se negó, no porque no quisiera probarlos sino porque había comido muy poco en todo el día y probablemente el dulce le daría dolor de estómago. El chico arrugo la nariz- No me digas que eres de las personas que le hacen caso a los dentistas y no comen dulces- Alec iba a hablar cuando una voz le interrumpió

-Alec es justamente una de esas personas- Dijo Izzy detrás del niño. El pequeño se giró y abrió la boca sorprendido

-Yo…- Empezó mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate, después estiro la bolsa de caramelos en dirección a ella- ¿Quieres?- Izzy miro la bolsa sonriendo

-¡Claro! Me gustan esos caramelos- Izzy metió la mano en la bolsa y saco un caramelo, que después metió en su boca. El niño la miro embobado unos momentos, pero después pareció volver a la realidad y empezó a correr en dirección a la puerta

-¡Volveré Alec!- Dijo mientras salía. Izzy se rió mientras entraba al cuarto donde ellos se cambiaban, momentos después salió con el uniforme azul

-Al fin llegas- Dijo Alec saliendo de la caja

-No te quejes, al final seré yo quien vea a Valentine hoy- Alec la consideró. Ver a Valentine al final del día significaba tener que revisar las cuentas diez veces, limpiar todo y sacar a todo el mundo antes de que él llegara. Valentine era un "Jefe" estricto.

-Tienes razón- Concordó Alec.- Nos vemos en la cena- Le dijo mientras salía. Izzy miro con envidia desde la caja mientras Alec salía del local. Y apenas ya no pudo ser visto ella se paró y compro su propia bolsa de caramelos para ir comiéndolos a medida que pasaba su turno.

* * *

Al día siguiente el turno de Alec era en la tarde, eso significaba que se quedaría sin almuerzo. Las personas entraban y salían a toda prisa, no duraban mucho tiempo mirando por lo que Alec tuvo que ser muy rápido las primeras dos horas, pero cuando llegaron las tres el supermercado empezó a estar casi vacío. Seguramente porque a esa hora los clientes almorzaban. Alec estaba jugando con un botón de la caja que no funcionaba cuando vio al niño pecoso entrar al local

-¡Alec!- Grito el pequeño acercándose a la caja- Te traje esto- El niño levanto una bolsa en dirección a Alec. El mayor la abrió y dentro había un emparedado de pollo y una cajita de jugo- Por los caramelos de ayer-

-¿No será tu almuerzo?- Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados y el niño respondió con un movimiento desdeñoso de mano

-No, yo ya almorcé en mi casa- Le dijo- Es que vine hace una hora y te vi atendiendo entonces supe que no habías almorzado. Regrese corriendo a mi casa y te lo hice-

-¿Tu?- Pregunto Alec sorprendido. El niño frunció el ceño

-¡Oye!- Advirtió- No soy un niño- Alec se rió, tenía cierto parecido con Max. La diferencia era que este si podría ser catalogado como niño y Max en algunos contextos no. Pero Alec no dijo nada- Tengo ocho años- Añadió para fundamentar su tesis. Alec levanto las manos en señal de derrota

-De acuerdo, perdone señor. Y gracias por la comida- El niño sonrió y camino detrás de la caja para sentarse en el suelo junto a los pies de Alec

\- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?- Pregunto Alec mirándolo desde arriba

-Estoy en vacaciones- Dijo el pequeño- Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Además mi mama me dio permiso-

-De acuerdo- Dijo Alec dándose cuenta de que un hombre se acercaba para comprar leche- Al menos dime cómo te llamas- El hombre miró sorprendido a Alec , pero antes de poder decir algo el niño habló

-Soy Toro- El hombre se paró en punta de pies para buscar el origen de la voz, Toro levanto el pecoso rostro y al ver al hombre espiándolo lo saludó. El comprador regreso a su lugar y soltó una carcajada

* * *

Al día siguiente Alec debía trabajar hasta las siete de la noche, hora en la que llegaría Valentine a cerrar el negocio. La más horrible de todas. Toro había llegado treinta minutos después de Alec. El mayor le había explicado el día anterior cómo funcionaba lo de los turnos y el niño lo había estado anotando todo en una hoja que rasgo de algún lado. Alec notó que el niño también escribió los turnos de Isabelle.

Ya eran las seis, faltaba una hora para cerrar y el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de Alec y Toro, quien debería tener un botón de pausa

-Mi profesora me dijo que Plutón ya no era un planeta- Hablaba Toro desde su lugar sentado en el suelo a los pies de Alec y donde nadie podía verlo. Alec a veces pensaba que la gente lo miraba como si estuviera loco cuando le respondía a Toro, pero después llegaba a la conclusión de que no le importaba. El niño estaba ahí aunque no lo vieran- Pero yo recuerdo que hace dos años tuve que hacer el sistema solar en 3D y mi profesor agregó a Plutón como planeta. Lo que me lleva a pensar que uno de los dos profesores está mal, y quisiera pensar que es la de este año. Esa señora es muy gruñona y le grita a todo el mundo – Alec se rió

\- En realidad Plutón puede que ya no sea un planeta- Le informo al niño. Toro se quedó un momento en silencio antes de responder

-Bueno- Dijo al final- Al final la profesora gruñona tenía la razón, pero eso no quita que me caiga mal- Alec iba a responder cuando vio al chico moreno de hace dos días entrar al lugar con otro chico- ¿Alec?- Pregunto Toro viendo que el mayor lo estaba ignorando. El niño se puso de pie y aunque por su tamaño el mesón de la caja le llegaba al cuello, el niño podía ver a los chicos que entraron- ¿Los conoces?- Le pregunto a Alec en un susurro y él negó con la cabeza. No los conocía, a uno solo lo había visto una vez y el otro jamás, este último tenía el cabello pintado de verde y estaba vestido con una sudadera gris. Era atractivo pero, pensó Alec, le parecía más atractivo el moreno. Los dos chicos estaban parados casi en la puerta del lugar, afortunadamente estaban de espaldas así que no se dieron cuenta de Alec y Toro les prestaban atención

-Fiesta de última hora- Regaño el de cabello verde- ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?-

-Reunión- Corrigió el moreno en un tono que demostraba claramente que lo había dicho sonriendo– Además tenemos el tiempo suficiente para preparar todo, deja de quejarte que no será ni tu dinero ni tu casa- El de cabello verde bufó

-Bueno, primero la comida- Dijo resignado. El moreno se giró hacia los estantes, Toro dio un grito ahogado y se agacho mientras Alec giro inmediatamente la cabeza hacia la caja y empezó a jugar con el botón que no funcionaba mientras pedía que el moreno no se haya dado cuenta de que los habían estado espiando

-Por aquí- Dijo el moreno caminando hacia la sección de galguerías con el de cabello verde pisándole los talones. Cuando se perdieron detrás de los estantes Toro se levantó lentamente

-Que peinados tan raros- Observo riéndose. Alec se rió, aunque realmente el único peinado que consideraba raro era el verde cabello del chico gruñón que estaba con el moreno. A Alec le parecía que el cabello del moreno era genial- ¿No deberías tener un letrero con tu nombre?- Preguntó el niño mirando la camisa de Alec, Alec se miró y comprobó que efectivamente su letrero no estaba allí, se había caído al suelo. El ojiazul se agacho y lo prenso a su camisa en su lugar mientras levemente se imaginaba al moreno leyendo su nombre ¿Cómo haría para que el moreno leyera su nombre? No se lo pediría, eso sería tonto. En realidad quería que lo hiciera por cuenta propia.

Momentos después los dos chicos salieron de los estantes con las manos llenas de cosas y caminaron directamente a la caja. Alec se maldijo mentalmente cuando Toro volvió a agacharse y sentarse en el suelo. Estaba solo. Estaba solo con el moreno, y su amigo, pero si Alec lo ignoraba casi que podía imaginarse que estaba solo con el moreno.

-¿Tienes dinero para pagar todo esto?- Pregunto el de cabello verde, no con interés sino en tono de reproche. Pero el moreno solo le volvió a sonreír

\- Me ofendes Ragnor- Respondió dejando todo lo que tenía encima del mesón de la caja, pronto el otro chico hizo lo mismo. Alec no levanto el rostro mientras pasaba todos los productos por la caja. Debajo de sus mechones negros pudo tener un vistazo del de cabello verde tomando una bolsa de palomitas para microondas y arrugando la nariz

\- Magnus, no me gustan las palomitas con caramelo- Le informo. Magnus se giró para verlo. "Magnus" Pensó Alec "Así que ese es su nombre" De algún modo se sintió tonto por no haberlo sabido antes, ciertamente el moreno tenia cara de "Magnus" y no de ningún otro nombre. Alec arrugo la nariz pensando en lo ridículo que había sonado eso.

-A mí tampoco- Concordó- Por eso no las compre- Ragnor giró la bolsa de palomitas y la acerco a la cara de Magnus

-Las compraste- Le dijo- Regrésala y compra unas normales- Magnus alejó la bolsa de su cara

-Primero, no existen las palomitas anormales- Alec escuchó como Toro trataba de ahogar su risa, y agradeció cuando ni Ragnor ni Magnus parecieron escucharlo- Y segundo no las compre. Esas palomitas no son de caramelo-

-¡Aquí dice "Caramelo"!- Dijo Ragnor señalando la bolsa. Alec no quería pero sabía que debía intervenir

-En realidad- Dijo con un hilillo de voz al tiempo que levantaba el rostro y se encontraba con los dos muchachos mirándolo expectantes- Esas palomitas son de mantequilla. El "Caramelo" que dice es solo la promoción del otro sabor- Magnus se giró y se cruzó de brazos para mirar a Ragnor con una sonrisa triunfal. Este último bufó

-De acuerdo- Dijo soltando las palomitas para que la bolsa cayera sobre los demás productos. Magnus se rió y se giró en dirección a Alec. Este último no esperaba que le dijera algo, de todos modos era su trabajo

-Te lo agradezco- Le dijo haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y Alec pudo notar que sus ojos eran dorados como los de Jace, solo que con algo de verde- Ya era hora de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a mi amigo- Ragnor volvió a bufar y Alec no dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza y continuó pasando la compra por la caja.

-Son treinta dólares- Informó cuando terminó de pasar los productos. Magnus pagó y esta vez Alec tuvo que buscar cambio. Con dedos temblorosos contó los dólares que debía regresar tres veces, porque siempre encontraba algo mal, a veces mucho y a veces poco

-Si quieres te puedo pagar los treinta dólares, así no me tienes que regresar cambio- Ofreció Magnus al notar que el chico tenía problemas al contar el dinero.

-No…- Murmuro el chico. Si aceptaba eso quedaría como un idiota. No entendía porque demonios le estaba pareciendo tan difícil hacer una simple cuenta, no era la primera vez que debía regresar cambio, todo era culpa de sus dedos que por alguna razón estaban siendo torpes en ese momento tan incómodo. Después de contarlo dos veces más, al fin le pareció que el dinero era el correcto y lo entregó. Magnus lo tomó y se encogió de hombros

\- Gracias- Dijo guardándolo en su bolsillo

-A moverse Magnus- Apuro el de cabello verde al tiempo que tomaba algunas bolsas- Tus invitados no tardaran- Magnus tomo las bolsas faltantes y empezó a caminar hacia la salida

-¿Cuál es la prisa? Es una fies… reunión, no iremos a una entrevista de trabajo- Dijo Magnus y después los dos chicos salieron por la puerta, haciendo imposible que fueran escuchados. Alec suspiro al tiempo que Toro se ponía de pie

-Vaya- Exclamo el niño en dirección a la puerta- Nunca te había visto tan nervioso-

-¡No estaba nervioso!- Se defendió Alec mientras sacaba el celular para mirar la hora- ¡Maldición! Valentine no tardará en llegar- Alec sacó la hoja donde estaba el formato para hacer la cuenta del día y después corrió a cambiarse el uniforme por su ropa normal mientras Toro fue corriendo al depósito y saco una escoba para empezar a barrer los pasillos del supermercado. Pronto los dos terminaron de organizar todo y justo a tiempo entro Valentine por la puerta. Era un hombre de cabello claro y anchos hombros, su sola presencia reflejaba autoridad

-Alexander- Dijo cuándo lo vio, después miro al niño de pie junto al chico- Sabes que los clientes deben salir del local antes de las siete-

-No es un cliente- Explico Alec- Es un amigo- Toro caminó hasta quedar frente a Valentine

-Mi nombre es Toro, señor- Dijo estirándole una mano. Valentine estrecho la mano como si se tratara de un juego

-Claro- Dijo riéndose- ¿Mis cuentas?- Alec le entrego el formato y Valentine lo recibió-Ya puedes irte Alexander. Te espero mañana a las siete en punto- Alec asintió y salió del lugar con Toro pisándole los talones. Pronto los dos chicos caminaban por las calles bajo un cielo azul oscuro

-Te acompaño a tu casa- Ofreció Alec mientras Toro se mordía el labio

-¿No podría yo acompañarte a ti? – Intento. Alec quería decirle que de todos modos Isabelle no estaba en casa sino en una cita con Simón, pero eso era innecesario

\- Debo pasar por otro lugar antes- Mintió- Yo te acompaño- Toro asintió resignado y los dos fueron a casa del pequeño. Cuando llegaron Alec conoció a la madre de Toro, quien lo invito a pasar a tomar un café. Alec acepto y después de hablar con la mujer y con el niño se despidió de los dos para encaminarse a su casa. Mientras caminaba por una calle encontró otra casa que no tenía cortinas y donde era claramente visible que adentro se llevaba una fiesta. El lugar no era muy lejano del supermercado, lo que daba la posibilidad de que Magnus viviera ahí. Alec vio a la mujer que vivía en la casa de enfrente salir y empezar a barrer

-Disculpe- Dijo Alec acercándose. La mujer levanto el rostro y lo observo. Alec no tenía preparado que decir, le podría preguntar por el nombre directo de "Magnus" pero se moriría de la vergüenza si Magnus se enterara que había estado preguntando por el - ¿Quiénes son los de la fiesta?- Pregunto en su lugar señalando la casa de en frente

-Es mi vecino- Respondió ella sonriendo- Se llama Magnus Bane y acaba de mudarse, por eso su casa aún no tiene cortinas u otros muebles- "Bane" Repitió Alec en su cabeza, consideraba que la información obtenida era suficiente pero no quería ser descortés y alejarse de la mujer así como así.

-¿Y el ruido no le molesta?- Pregunto tratando de sacar tema, ella negó con la cabeza

-Cómo puedes escuchar el volumen no es alto, y así se mantendrá durante toda la noche – La mujer se giró y miro sonriendo a su jardín.- Además Magnus es muy amable, él planto los pensamientos de mi jardín – Alec miro el jardín y observo las diminutas flores de llamativos colores que habían allí.

-Son hermosos- Comento viendo las flores. Alec podía imaginar a Magnus en un día caluroso, arrodillado en ese jardín usando unos jeans claros, una camisa holgada blanca y con guantes de jardinería. Con una mano tratando de hacer hoyos en la tierra mientras con la otra sostenía una pequeña flor esperando ser plantada. Seguramente sus mechones negros caerían por su frente sin orden alguno, y su boca estaría ligeramente entreabierta tratando de respirar el aire suficiente para oxigenar su cuerpo después de haber plantado varios pensamientos antes. Alec sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquello que acababa de pensar mientras se preguntaba porque lo había hecho. La mujer asintió

-Sí, lo son- Dijo y volvió a girarse para quedar frente a Alec- Además estas fiestas no son todas las noches. Si deseas hablar con mi vecino puedes pasar y timbrarle, te aseguro que él te atenderá- Alec abrió los ojos horrorizado. ¿Pasar y timbrarle? ¡¿Qué demonios le diría?! Hola, tal vez no me recuerdes pero yo a ti sí, soy el cajero del supermercado que te apoyó frente a tu amigo, vine a tu casa porque quería verte espero no te importe

-No…- Respondió Alec- Solo quería saber de quién era la fiesta, no sabía que alguien se había mudado. Mejor regreso a mi casa, muchas gracias señora-

-Un placer cielo- Dijo ella y continuo barriendo mientras Alec se alejaba a su casa con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Alec madrugó a su turno, y se sorprendió al ver que Toro también lo había hecho, el niño estaba esperándolo sentado en la acera con la espalda recargada en la puerta del supermercado.

-Me gusta madrugar- Dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros cuando Alec le pregunto. No le molestaba que Toro lo acompañara, al contrario, hacía que el tiempo de trabajo no fuera tan aburrido. El pequeño se sentó en el suelo donde siempre y empezó a dibujar en un cuaderno mientras Alec se cambió su ropa por su uniforme azul, prensó su nombre y se posiciono en la caja esperando sus clientes. Una hora después Magnus entró por la puerta

-¡Pss Alec!- Llamó Toro. Ahora Alec estaba organizando los caramelos de cereza que acababa de sacar del depósito mientras Toro estaba en la caja- Mira quien está aquí- Susurro el niño. Alec se giró hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a Magnus perderse detrás de uno de los estantes. Inmediatamente el ojiazul se levantó y tomo su lugar en la caja mientras Toro lo miraba estudioso

-Empiezo a notar algo- Empezó el niño pero no pudo terminar porque Magnus llegó a la caja con el único producto que había comprado: Unas pastillas efervescentes, muy usadas para calmar la resaca. El moreno vestía una sudadera bastante cómoda y tenía el cabello en punta

-¿Algo más?- Pregunto Alec mecánicamente. Magnus se masajeo las sienes

-No, es todo- Contesto el moreno. Mientras Alec pasaba el producto notó que Toro no se había escondido sino que miraba a Magnus con los ojos entrecerrados y abría su boca para decir algo. "OH NO"

-Bebiste mucho en tu fiesta ¿Verdad Magnus? – Comentó Toro- Cuando mi papa amanece con resaca mama le da café. Una vez lo probé y no me gustó- Magnus dejo de masajearse y miro curioso al niño y después a Alec. "Maldición" Pensó Alec. Seguramente Magnus pensaba que el ojiazul había espiado su conversación con Ragnor la noche anterior y que, por algún motivo, le había parecido digna de contarla a un niño. Pero contrario a lo que Alec temía, Magnus solo sonrió.

\- La verdad es que si, bebí mucho- Aceptó el moreno con una sonrisa que parecía avergonzada- Y a mí tampoco me gusta el café-A Alec le hubiera gustado decir que él amaba el café, pero no le veía el sentido a hacerlo

-Son dos dólares- Informó. Magnus pagó el dinero justo y tomo su producto

-Gracias…- Magnus, pese al dolor de cabeza, trató de enfocar el nombre del letrero en la camisa del cajero, mientras que éste podía sentir su sangre correr al ver como Magnus estaba a punto de leer su nombre- Alec. Lindo nombre- Y Alec sonrió ignorando toda vergüenza. Finalmente había pasado, Magnus había leído el pequeño letrero con el nombre, se había esforzado, pudo haberlo dejado en un "Gracias" como siempre lo hacía pero no le bastó y leyó el nombre.

-¡Y yo soy Toro!- Exclamó el niño haciéndose notar. Magnus soltó una carcajada

-Hola Toro, te falta un letrero- Observo señalando su camisa vacía- Adiós- Y con eso Magnus se giró y salió del lugar.

-Mi nombre también es lindo- Gruño el pequeño al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza para mirar su camisa-¿Crees que debería hacerme un letrero en papel?- Alec le alboroto el cabello y continuo atendiendo a los demás que esperaban para pagar mientras pensaba en su nombre. "Alec" Dijo en su cabeza "Alec" "Alec" Pero por más que lo repitiera tratando de recordar el tono de Magnus sentía que no era lo mismo.

* * *

Esa noche Alec estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación con la espalda contra la pared y un libro en el regazo cuando Isabelle entró

-Estoy agotada- Se quejó ella al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre la cama de Alec- Las cuentas me quedaron mal y tuve que repetirlas frente al cara dura de Valentine- Alec cerró su libro y miró con consideración a su hermana

\- Que mal- Opinó- Si quieres mi concejo te recomiendo revisarlas al menos dos veces antes de que llegue Valentine- Isabelle gruñó y enterró su cara en una almohada. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta

-¿Alec?- Pregunto Jace antes de entrar y mirar sorprendido a Isabelle- Izzy no sabía que ya habías llegado. ¿Cómo te fue?- Isabelle lo miró por un momento antes de gruñir de nuevo y volver a enterrar su rostro en la almohada. Jace soltó una carcajada – Veo que de maravilla. Pero descuiden hermanos, el campamento de verano no puede ser eterno-

-Ojala se acabara hoy mismo- Dijo Isabelle sentándose- Mañana debo madrugar al turno de las siete. Y Simón me había invitado a tomar algo en el centro- Alec la miro interesado mientras que Jace lo hizo confundido

-¿Qué no habías terminado con Simón?- Pregunto el rubio arrugando la nariz. Isabelle lo miro sin comprender pero luego pareció recordar

\- Ese era Salomón- Aclaró- Y si, con el termine hace años. Simón es un chico que conocí en el supermercado-

-Bueno, eso sí. También he conocido chicas lindas ahí- Alec sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar a su medio hermano hablar de "Chicas lindas" ¿Acaso eran celos? Alec sabía que no podía estar celoso de Jace, eso era algo estúpido considerando que era su mejor amigo, era heterosexual, y que las posibilidades de que el rubio se fijara en Alec eran de -100%

-¿Y tú Alec?- Pregunto Isabelle sacando a Alec de sus pensamientos. El ojiazul miro de su hermana a su hermano

-¿Yo que?- Pregunto confundido

-Pon atención- Regaño Jace- Que si has conocido chicos lindos en el supermercado- "Si" quería decir Alec, pero no lo haría porque sabía que si le contaba a su hermanos que consideraba que Magnus era atractivo, ellos lo obligarían a decirle algo al moreno y Alec no quería pasar por esa vergüenza

-No-Respondió sencillamente. Izzy pareció decepcionada pero Jace lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-Estas mintiendo- Determino el rubio. Ahora sus dos hermanos lo miraban desde su cama tratando de descifrar la verdad mientras Alec se ponía nervioso

-Enserio- Dijo tratando de fortalecer su palabra- No he visto… No ha pasado nada-Jace se cruzó de brazos

-Crecí contigo- Empezó- Eres mi mejor amigo ¿Crees que no sabría cuando mientes? No sabes mentir- Isabelle se paró de la cama y caminó hasta Alec. El ojiazul la miro asustado mientras ella se agachaba hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de su hermano sin dejar de verle a los ojos azules

-Vuelve a decir que no has visto a un chico lindo- Ordenó ella y Alec trago saliva fuerte mientras escuchaba su corazón latir como si quisiera estallar en su pecho. Deseaba que sus hermanos no alcanzaran a escucharlo, o de lo contrario se delataría el mismo

-No he visto a un chico… ¿Lindo?- Alec podía sentir como si su rostro se estuviera quemando de lo rojo que seguramente estaba. Isabelle le escruto el rostro sin piedad por unos momentos en busca de la verdad. Después dio un gritito y se giró hacia Jace

-¡No puede ser!- Celebró ella- Esta mas bueno de lo que creíamos. Debe de ser un dios- Jace le dio una sonrisa cómplice a su hermana

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Alec horrorizado- No he visto… ¿Qué no escucharon lo que dije?-

-Está bien Alec- Lo tranquilizó Jace – Cuando estés listo nos dirás- Alec quería volver a negarlo todo, pero Jace volvió a hablar- Bueno, es tarde. Sera mejor que nos vayamos-Los dos hermanos se pusieron de pie y caminaban hacia la puerta mientras Alec los miraba desde el suelo. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero si estaba seguro de que quería ver a Magnus aunque sea por unos segundos sin importar cuan torpe o estúpido lo pusieran los nervios. Con su único turno en la tarde cabía la posibilidad de no verlo, necesitaba más tiempo en el supermercado

-Izzy…- Ella se detuvo y lo miró. Ya no había vuelta atrás- Si quieres mañana yo hago tu turno. Simón… el me agrada así que sal con el- Isabelle lo miro sorprendida. En ese momento Jace asomó la cabeza

-¡No sabes mentir Alec!-Le recordó

-Jace ¡Cállate!- Ordenó Alec con voz firme. Jace se rió y se marchó. Alec miro a su hermana quien ya no lo veía sorprendida sino feliz

-¡Gracias Alec!- Dijo ella acercándose a su hermano y agachándose para darle un abrazo- Ahora ya me iré a dormir- Informó. Volvió a sonreírle a su hermano, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

-¿De verdad le crees esa basura de que Simón le agrada y quiere que salgas con él?- Pregunto Jace cuando él y su hermana caminaban solos por el corredor. Isabelle levanto una ceja en su dirección

-¿Enserio Jace? Por supuesto que no le creo, pero dejare que lo piense-Isabelle levanto el rostro orgullosa de sí misma- Si Alec no me quiere decir quién es, yo misma tendré que averiguarlo- Jace sonrió orgulloso de ella

-Así se habla- La felicitó- Por cierto, anoche estuve hablando por teléfono con Clary durante horas, creo que ella me agrada. Demasiado tal vez- Ahora Isabelle le sonrió orgullosa

-No te estarás enamorando ¿O sí?- Le preguntó y Jace se detuvo en seco

-¡Claro que no!- Respondió indignado- ¿Enamorarme yo? Lamento informarte que eso no lo veras en menos de un milenio. Solo te lo comentaba por si quieres que tengamos una cita doble cuando Clary y su hermano regresen del campamento- Isabelle se mordió el labio y siguió caminando

\- En realidad, no quiero- Confesó ella- Es que las cosas con Simón van bien… no veo porque terminarlas ahora. Además pensándolo bien Jonathan no es mi tipo, es demasiado problemático-Jace se encogió de hombros

-Creí que para las chicas eso era sexy- Comentó

-Pues para esta chica algo sexy es que te narre un episodio completo de un programa de superhéroes- Dijo Izzy con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba algo más allá de Jace. Este último volvió a detenerse en seco

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido. Izzy volvió a enfocarlo y negó con la cabeza

-Nada- Y los dos continuaron caminando

* * *

Al día siguiente Alec madrugó a las siete para hacer el turno de Isabelle. Varios clientes habían entrado y salido pero ninguno había sido Magnus. Suspiro resignado y empezó a jugar con el botón de la caja que no funcionaba, ni siquiera sabía para qué demonios había servido ese botón alguna vez, porque en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando nunca lo necesitó para algo aparte que para distraerse. A lo mejor quien construyó la caja supo que la persona que la usara tendría un trabajo aburrido y en un acto de consideración por los trabajadores futuros instaló un botón inservible para entretenimiento. Claro que si ese era el caso bien pudo haber instalado una televisión integrada. Alec volvió a suspirar cuando de repente escucho música, se giró sorprendido y vio que esperando para pagar había una chica de cabello negro corto que llevaba unos audífonos en diadema mientras escuchaba música, la cual estaba tan alta que hasta Alec podía escucharla

-¿Vas a pagar algo?- Pregunto él cortésmente. Ella tamborileaba con uno de sus dedos sobre la caja siguiendo la música- Oye- Repitió Alec pero ella parecía no estar escuchándolo. En un acto de valentía el ojiazul estiro una mano y la paso frente al rostro de la chica, quien parpadeo sorprendida

-¡Hey!- Se quejó ella a la defensiva. Alec avergonzado encogió su mano

-Disculpa- Pidió. Ella lo miro confundida y después miro a los lados

-¿Dónde está el rubio sexy?- Pregunto en un tono demasiado alto "No soy yo, ni sexy ni rubio" Fue lo primero que pensó Alec pero naturalmente no lo dijo. Cuando ella terminó de mirar alrededor sin encontrar a Jace volvió a enfocarse en Alec- ¿Quién eres tú?- Ni se había quitado los audífonos ni le había bajado volumen a la música, por lo que Alec considero que sería una pérdida de tiempo decirle su nombre. En lugar de eso señalo con un dedo el letrero en su camisa- Aaaaa- Dijo ella leyendo el nombre- Bueno, dame uno de esos- Señaló el estante donde estaban las bolsas de caramelos de cereza. Alec suspiró y mientras ella sacaba su teléfono para cambiar la canción, él caminó mecánicamente hasta el estante de caramelos y tomo una bolsa para después regresar a la caja

-¿Algo más?- Preguntó, pero ella miraba hacia un punto fijo de la mesa mientras con su boca murmuraba la canción- ¡Oye!- Alec empezaba a impacientarse. Ella pareció haber escuchado algo, como un molesto revoloteo de una mosca, y miro a Alec con el ceño fruncido

-¿Cuánto es?- Pregunto de nuevo usando el tono alto. Alec tomo eso como que no iba a comprar nada más y pasó el producto por la caja

-Son dos dólares- Le informó. Y, para variar, ella volvió a ignorarlo- ¡Son…!- Estaba repitiendo Alec usando un tono más alto esta vez cuando unas manos morenas aparecieron por detrás de la chica y le quitaron los audífonos. Ella parpadeo sorprendida antes de girarse

-¡Hey!- Dijo molesta- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- Magnus sonrió con tranquilidad mientras sostenía los audífonos en sus manos

-Soy el dueño de este lugar- Dijo con diplomacia- Y nadie ignora a mis empleados. Mucho menos si ellos tienen ojos azules tan encantadores como los que tiene este chico de aquí- Ella se giró hacia Alec y lo miro confundida, mientras este último quería que la tierra se lo tragara ¿Acaso ella estaba evaluando sus ojos? Y más importante aún ¿Magnus creía que sus ojos eran encantadores?

-¿Ignorar?- Preguntó ella. "Así que no estaba evaluando nada" Pensó Alec con alivio. La chica miro su compra en las manos de Alec y abrió los ojos- ¡Perdóname! No sabía que me estabas hablando- Magnus se estiro detrás de ella y vio el producto con reconocimiento

-Son dos dólares- Le dijo amablemente el moreno. Alec miró a Magnus sorprendido mientras la chica sacaba el dinero, el moreno solo se encogió de hombros ante la mirada del ojiazul. Después ella salió del local con los audífonos inertes colgando de su cuello, su bolsa de caramelos en una mano y su boca murmurando palabras de disculpa hacia Alec.

Magnus caminó hasta la caja mientras Alec lo miraba pasando saliva. El moreno llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa purpura brillante con su cabello en punta

-¿Qué vas a comprar?- Pregunto nervioso. Magnus miró alrededor hasta dar con el estante de caramelos de cereza

-Uno de esos- Respondió señalándolos, Alec estaba a punto de salir de la caja para ir por una bolsa cuando se dio cuenta de que Magnus ya había ido. Alec recibió la compra

-¿Cómo sabias el precio?- Pregunto sin poder contenerse

-No es la primera vez que vengo a comprarlos- Confesó el moreno- Me gustan mucho- Alec asintió y paso la bolsa por la caja. "Estúpidos caramelos" Pensó. Obviamente Magnus no iría a la tienda por él, pero sí lo hacía por unos miserables dulces de cereza. Cuando terminó Alec le entrego la bolsa y no tuvo que decir el precio, pues Magnus ya lo sabía y le dio el dinero justo. Alec notó que Magnus, desde lo sucedido con Ragnor, le daba el dinero justo. "¿Eso es bueno o malo?" Se preguntó. Le encantaría hacerle esa pregunta a Isabelle o a Jace, ellos dos eran mejor adivinando el porqué de las acciones de las personas, pero para preguntarles Alec tendría que contarles sobre Magnus y no quería. Además ¿Qué les contaría? Que hay un cliente atractivo que a Alec le gusta ver. Es todo, jamás le dijo nada ni le demostró nada. Seguramente sus hermanos se reirían de lo patético que era

-Adiós- Le dijo Alec, despidiéndose por primera vez. Le hubiera gustado decir algo como "Hasta pronto" o "Espero que vuelvas" Pero le pareció que "Adiós" era más preciso para lo insignificante que debería de ser el suceso. Magnus, en lugar de irse, puso una mano en su barbilla y pareció estar evaluando a Alec. "¡¿Qué está haciendo?!" Pensó rígido este último mientras se preguntaba si Magnus esperaba que hiciera o dijera algo mas

-¿Sabes qué?- Dijo Magnus cuando termino de evaluarlo- Creo que ese uniforme azul hace resaltar tus encantadores ojos- Alec se congelo sin saber que decir. Tuvo que repetir las palabras de Magnus en su cabeza para asegurarse de que eran reales

-Gracias- Murmuró al fin. Magnus suspiró y se alejó de la caja con la decepción marcada en el rostro

-Aunque seguramente esto te lo dicen seguido- Lamentó mirando al suelo- Que lo diga yo no es importante- Magnus empezaba a girarse y Alec lo miro asustado

-¡Si es importante!- Le dijo rápido para evitar que se fuera, pero por la sonrisa de Magnus supo que todo había sido un juego

-Entonces no vuelvas a agradecer como si te hubiera dicho el clima- Dijo el mayor cruzándose de brazos. Alec se rió nervioso y giro levemente el rostro para que Magnus no viera su rubor. Fue cuando vio a Toro recostado contra la pared espiando la situación con una sonrisa en su cara pecosa. Seguramente Magnus pensó que Alec se distrajo y decidió que ya era hora de marcharse- Adiós Alec- Alec se despidió con un suave murmuro y Magnus se giró para salir, encontrándose con Toro

-Mi mama me dijo anoche que mi nombre también es lindo- Informo el niño mirando desafiante a Magnus.

-¿Quién dijo que no lo era?- Pregunto Magnus confundido

-Tu- Contesto el niño cruzando sus brazos- Ayer. Dijiste que el nombre de Alec era lindo y no dijiste nada del mío. Y yo creo que "Toro" es un lindo nombre- Alec quería matar a Toro. Sentía su rostro arder y sabía que solo podía tranquilizarse cuando Magnus haya salido del lugar, pero primero Toro debía de liberarlo de su reprimenda

-¿Quieres que diga que tu nombre es lindo?- Pregunto confundido Magnus después de entender las palabras del niño

-Si- Dijo el con firmeza y sin dejar caer las manos

\- De acuerdo- Aceptó Magnus- Toro es un lindo nombre- El niño sonrió pero no dejo caer las manos de su pecho

-Ahora di que yo soy lindo- Ordenó. Alec sintió que el mundo a su alrededor dio vueltas

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Magnus parpadeando confundido mirando al niño. Alec miro a Toro mientras suplicaba mentalmente que se detuviera ¿Acaso Toro no pensaba que después de eso Alec no podría volver a mirar a los ojos a Magnus? Pero el niño estaba firme en su lugar, mirando al rostro de Magnus sin ninguna duda en su expresión.

\- Que digas que soy lindo- Repitió el niño con una sonrisita juguetona.

-De acuerdo-Aceptó dudoso Magnus- Eres adorable, creo que eso te describe mejor- El niño sonrió complacido- ¿Ahora puedo irme?- Pregunto Magnus y Toro se hizo a un lado. Magnus se giró y se despidió de Alec con la mano, después le alboroto el cabello a Toro y salió por la puerta

-Vuelve pronto- Le grito el niño a sus espaldas. Después sonrió complacido y llegó hasta Alec

-Toro ¿Qué fue todo eso?- Pregunto Alec con la voz temblándole por la adrenalina del momento

\- Solo quería comprobar un punto- Respondió diplomáticamente el niño- A ti te gusta Magnus-

-¡¿Qué?!- Alec lo miro horrorizado- ¡Claro que no!-

-Claro que si- Contraataco Toro- No lo niegues, ya lo noté. Y lo de hoy me lo confirmó-

-¿Lo de hoy?- Pregunto Alec confundido, después negó con la cabeza- Eres un niño, lo máximo que te diré es que Magnus es un hombre agradable a la vista-

-"Agradable a la vista"- Repitió Toro con un tono de desagrado- Por dios Alec ¿En qué siglo crees que vivo? ¿Y cuántos años crees que tengo? No soy un niño, soy perfectamente capaz de comprender cuando a un hombre le gusta otro hombre, y eso es lo que veo- Alec suspiró y se agarró el tabique

-De todos modos- Le dijo- Aunque no seas homofóbico eso no significa que Magnus me guste-

-Tienes razón- Concordó el niño- Pero tu cara de muerto fresco mientras coqueteaba con tu chico si lo demuestran- Alec se detuvo y lo miro

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sin poder creérselo. Toro sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo

\- Que te morías de los celos- Dijo el niño. Alec parpadeo un par de veces tratando de entenderlo todo. Así que lo que Toro hacía era tratar de coquetear con Magnus para saber si a Alec le darían celos- El silencio otorga- Le recordó- Alec esto no es la gran cosa. He visto muchas películas románticas, es lo mismo solo que ustedes dos son chicos, no debe ser difícil. Yo te ayudare- Alec pensó en las formas en que Toro podría ayudarlo y no pudo evitar tener miedo

\- Déjalo- Pidió- No creo que Magnus esté interesado-

-Ay por favor- Bufó Toro- "Creo que ese uniforme resalta tus ojos"- Dijo haciendo una pésima imitación de Magnus- ¿No crees que al menos eso te da una esperanza?- Alec pensó, no sabía si quería llegar a algo más con Magnus, de todos modos no estaba seguro de que le gustara, pero aunque quisiera no sentía que fuera correcto aceptar la ayuda de Toro

-Enserio, gracias pero no- Repitió Alec- Quiero hacerlo solo- Toro suspiró

-¿Seguro? Tal vez necesites más ayuda de la que crees. No estoy diciendo que eres un desastre pero si eres algo que se le acerca- Alec rodo los ojos

-Gracias, palabras motivacionales para subir la confianza aceptadas- Alec ya no quería seguir hablando del tema, no importaba si Toro fuera un niño, aún era incómodo. – Pero hasta aquí llegó esta conversación. El pequeño asintió resignado y se sentó en el suelo bajo la caja. Varias horas pasaron hasta que finalmente el turno de Isabelle terminó y empezó el de Alec, muchas personas habían comprado los caramelos de cereza hasta que ya no quedaban muchos en el estante

\- Toro ¿Puedes quedarte en la caja mientras voy al depósito por mas caramelos de cereza? Ya se están acabando las bolsas- Toro asintió se puso de pie mientras Alec salía y atravesaba el lugar hasta llegar a una puerta de metal que conducía al depósito. Adentro el espacio era más amplio que el del supermercado, pero también era más oscuro. Alec se dirigió a la esquina de los dulces, junto a la puerta que del depósito daba a la calle y tomo una de las cajas amontonadas que sabía era de las bolsas de caramelos de cereza. Después salió del depósito con la caja en los brazos y estaba a punto de asomarse hacia la caja cuando vio que Magnus estaba parado junto a ella. Inmediatamente Alec retrocedió para esconderse detrás de un estante mientras en lo primero que Alec pensaba era en la "Ayuda" que Toro quería hacerle, y suplicó que se tratara de un acontecimiento ajeno a ese asunto.

-Te gustan mucho estos caramelos ¿verdad?- Pregunto Toro mientras recibía la bolsa. Suerte que Alec había pasado un buen tiempo enseñándole al niño a manejar la caja

\- Si, aunque estos no son para mí- Informó Magnus- Son para un amigo- Toro lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Amigo?- Volvió a preguntar y Magnus se quedó un momento pensando en si había usado el termino correcto. Alec sintió que su corazón caía como un globo lleno de agua. Ya no importaba si Magnus le gustaba o no, porque a él ya le gustaba alguien

-Sí, amigo- Concluyó Magnus sonriendo. Toro asintió y le entrego la bolsa de caramelos tal vez de forma demasiado brusca

-¿Sabes? Alec nunca ha probado esos caramelos – Comentó el niño tratando de crear una pequeña esperanza

-¿A no?- Pregunto Magnus sorprendido- Debería, por cierto…- Magnus miro a su alrededor y Alec tuvo que retroceder rápidamente para que no alcanzara a verlo- ¿Dónde está ahora? –

-En el depósito- Informó Toro- No creo que se demore-

-De todos modos no alcanzo a saludarlo- Respondió Magnus- Me están esperando. Adiós Toro- El niño se despidió con una mano sin ganas y el moreno salió del lugar. Antes le había dicho a Alec que tenía esperanzas con Magnus pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, y no quería decírselo. Si Magnus estaba saliendo con alguien más, alguien que aún era su amigo, Alec aún podría intentar algo con él, solo tenía que ser rápido. Pero mientras tanto no le veía el caso de contarle que Magnus tenía a otro. Aún quedaba esperanza. Pequeña, pero quedaba.

Alec salió caminando lentamente de detrás de los estantes

-¡Alec!- Exclamo Toro asustado- No sabía que ya habías vuelto ¡No vino nadie! Bueno, si vino. Una chica, que jamás en mi vida he visto y dudo que tú o yo volvamos a ver compró una bolsa de caramelos. Es todo- Alec asintió, no sabía porque Toro le ocultaba que Magnus había ido, pero no le dio importancia. Empezó a organizar las bolsas cuando Toro llego a su lado- Oye, los chocolates que siempre hay allí… hoy no hay ninguno- Alec se dio cuenta que se refería a las barras de chocolate que estaban sobre la barra de la caja, y el niño tenía razón, ya no quedaba ninguna

-Volveré al depósito- Anuncio con voz apagada y se arrastró mecánicamente hasta volver al depósito. Ya ni siquiera recordaba en que parte estaban los chocolates, miro en dos estantes pero solo encontró botellas de licor. Se sentía frustrado, ya ni sabía para que seguir atendiendo el supermercado, de todos modos no hacía nada en vacaciones, que su padre lo castigara por no ayudar a Valentine le daría igual. Además el trabajo era aburrido: Ver caras, recibir productos, pedir dinero, entregar cambio, despedirse. Todo era una tediosa monotonía, que solo había sido distraída de vez en cuando al pensar en que tal vez Magnus iría. Ahora sentía que si Magnus iba se moriría de la vergüenza y no podría decir una sola palabra. Le había tomado cariño a Toro, pero al niño podría verlo en otro lugar, uno que no le hiciera pensar en que en cualquier momento el moreno cruzaría la puerta. Ahora odiaba la estúpida caja. Dio un gruñido y se liberó al darle una patada a la pared

-¡Wow!- Exclamó una voz. Alec dio un grito ahogado, se giró rápidamente y casi le da un infarto al ver a Magnus parado junto a unos de los estantes- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el moreno.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- Pregunto Alec en su lugar

-El deposito tiene una puerta que da a la calle- Explicó - Y…-Magnus sonrió con autosuficiencia- Soy bueno con las cerraduras- Alec quería correr y esconderse detrás de una de las cajas del depósito, esperando que Magnus se olvidara de él y se marchara. Solo que en realidad no quería que se fuera. El moreno notó que Alec había durado mucho tiempo en silencio- No soy un ladrón- Informo creyendo que eso era lo que el chico pensaba, pero Alec se rió

-No, por supuesto que no lo eres- Le dijo- Aunque, si te interesa saberlo, las cajas con los caramelos de cereza están de ese lado- Magnus miro en esa dirección interesado

-No…- Dudó- No me distraigas- Le ordeno después a Alec- Solo vine a traerte esto- Los ojos del moreno parecían brillar en la oscuridad del depósito cuando le entrego a Alec una bolsa de caramelos de cereza- Creo que es un sacrilegio que no los hayas probado- Alec tomó la bolsa

-Pero… ¿Los compraste para mí?- Le pregunto. No quería que Magnus sintiera que tenía la obligación de dárselos solo porque él no los había probado.

-Si- Le respondió Magnus y Alec parpadeo sorprendido- Iba a dártelos apenas los pagara pero tu amiguito me dijo que estabas aquí, así que decidí venir y dártelos en un acto osado y teniendo la posibilidad de que llamaras a la policía acusándome de ladrón- Alec rodó los ojos

-Deja de decirlo, sé que no eres un ladrón- Le dijo y Magnus levanto una ceja en su dirección

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunto- Todo esto podría ser una simple excusa para que, cuando me des la espalda, tomar lo primero que vea y salir corriendo- Alec pensó en ello

-No lo sé- Confesó- Creo que prefiero pensar que la razón de que estés aquí es porque realmente querías que probara estos caramelos- Magnus sonrió

-Y esa es- Afirmó - Además correr arruina mi cabello- Agregó sacándole una risa a Alec, este último pensaba en lo irónico que era el hecho de que Magnus plantara pensamientos en el jardín de su vecina, aun a sabiendas de que su cabello terminaría en desastre y no le importaba. - Mejor me voy antes de que Toro termine con los caramelos-

-Gracias Magnus- Dijo Alec

-Un placer- Respondió- Adiós Alec-Magnus se giró pero antes de salir definitivamente por la puerta volvió a mirar a Alec- Y prometo no volver a entrar por aquí- Dijo antes de girarse y cerrar la puerta a su espalda. Alec se quedó un momento viendo la puerta por donde acababa de salir Magnus, y mientras repetía en su cabeza todo lo que acababa de pasar sentía que casi podía jurar que los ojos de Magnus brillaban cuando el moreno sonreía, o tal vez solo era el hecho de que tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que Alec haya visto. El ojiazul levanto la bolsa de caramelos y la apretó contra su pecho mientras empezaba a plantearse el hecho de que tal vez Toro tenía y razón y a él si le gustaba Magnus.

Como si fuera acto de magia Alec recordó claramente donde estaban los chocolates y, después de tomar algunas barras, volvió al supermercado. Cuando llegó a la caja Toro estaba hablando con Simón, quien se recargaba contra la barra

-Creo que Isabelle podría llegar a encontrarme lindo-Decía el niño

-Claro- Respondió el chico de gafas- En unos años tal vez- Alec se aclaró la garganta antes de que Toro pudiera responder a eso

-Mira, ya llegó- Dijo el niño mirándolo. Simón se giró y le sonrió a Alec

\- ¡Alec!- Saludo Simón. Alec llego hasta la caja y entró

-Hola Simón- Respondió mientras dejaba las barras de chocolate en su lugar

-Quiero agradecerte por haber cubierto a Isabelle esta mañana- Dijo el chico de gafas. Toro miro a Alec con la boca abierta

-¿Qué hiciste que?- Pregunto- Alec ¿No has comido nada en todo el día, verdad?- Alec suspiró apretando la bolsa de caramelos en su mano

-No, no lo he hecho. Pero no tengo hambre- Toro miro a Alec con la cara que haría una madre al estar a punto de darle una reprimenda a su hijo. Alec miro a Simón con la esperanza de que Toro no dijera nada frente a un cliente- Y fue un placer Simón- Agregó

-¿Qué no tienes hambre?- Repitió el niño regañando- ¡¿Y eso que?! Es tu vida la que está en juego. Si estas en el mar no te dejas ahogar solo porque no tienes ganas de nadar-

-El ejemplo es exagerado- Opinó Alec- No te preocupes Toro, enserio no tengo hambre. Y no moriré- El niño se cruzó de brazos

-Que gran decepción- Empezó- Creí que valorabas tu vida- Alec notó que Simón carraspeo

-La valoro- Le dijo al niño- Apenas salga de aquí comeré algo- Prometió tratando de calmar las cosas. Toro gruñó pero terminó asintiendo resignado

-Como sea- Dijo Simón algo incómodo- Solo vine a agradecerte, significa mucho para mí que me hayas dejado salir con ella-

-Isabelle es mi hermana menor- Dijo Alec- No la hubiera dejado salir contigo si no creyera que serás bueno con ella-Simón sonrió

-Y así será- Dijo. Alec notó que Toro rodó los ojos y se puso a jugar con el botón descompuesto de la caja- Ya me tengo que ir. Hasta luego Alec, adiós niño-

-Toro- Gruño el pequeño

-Toro- Repitió Simón mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se perdía en la calle. Alec levanto un poco la bolsa de caramelos y la sostuvo firmemente entre sus manos.

-¿Eso fue por Isabelle?- Le pregunto Alec al pequeño, quien no levanto la vista del botón de la caja

-No, ya te dije, fue porque no comiste- Respondió Toro

-Esa puede ser una de las razones- Aceptó el ojiazul- ¿Pero Isabelle es otra?- El pequeño no dijo nada- ¿Toro estas molesto conmigo porque cubrí a Izzy para que ella pudiera tener una cita con Simón?-

-¿Quién es Izzy?- Preguntó con voz confundida

-Es Isabelle, así le decimos- Informó Alec- Pero no has respondido mi pregunta- Toro al fin se giró hacia Alec, pero no parecía enojado, solo interesado

-Eso quiere decir que tú no te llamas Alec- Dijo

-No- Aceptó el mayor- Soy Alexander, pero me dicen Alec. Y así lo escribí en mi letrero-Toro asintió comprendiéndolo todo

-¿Y el rubio?- Preguntó- ¿Tampoco se llama Jace?-

-Él es Jonathan- Informó- No sabía que lo conocieras- Toro le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano

-Lo he visto trabajar/coquetear algunas veces aquí- Dijo- ¿Y porque Isabelle no tiene un nombre más corto en su letrero?- Alec se rió mientras rodaba los ojos

-A ella le gusta como se ve su letra al escribir su nombre completo- Toro también se rió.

-¿Sabes qué?- Dijo el niño- Voy a hacerme un letrero, ya regreso- El niño se fue corriendo al lugar donde ellos solían cambiarse a su ropa de trabajo azul. Cuando se encontró solo, Alec levantó de nuevo la bolsa y pasó sus dedos por el frente de esta. Sabía que desde hacía mucho tiempo debió haber probado esos caramelos, pero francamente nunca le intereso. Aunque ahora que Magnus se los había dado quería probarlos, quería probar la bolsa que Magnus le había dado, y luego tal vez tener una conversación con él sobre cuánto le habían gustado, o sobre cuánto le habían parecido normales, igual a otros dulces. Pero la bolsa se la había dado Magnus, jamás podrían ser unos caramelos normales.

Alec observo el frente de la bolsa, era una cereza animada con ojitos y manos bajo un letrero que informaba que eran caramelos de cereza. Bastante común para el gran significado que Alec le daba. El ojiazul abrió la bolsa pero ni siquiera pudo ver el contenido de esta porque de inmediato fue arrebatada de sus manos

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- Advirtió Toro agarrando fuertemente la bolsa en sus manos- No has almorzado, no comerás caramelos-

-¡Toro!- Exclamó Alec y trato de recuperar su bolsa, pero el niño salió corriendo hasta el final de una de las hileras de estantes- ¡Devuélvemelos!-

-No lo hare- Respondió tranquilamente el pequeño- Si comes dulces sin haber almorzado te dolerá el estómago y podrías enfermarte-

-Pero quiero probarlos- Dijo Alec como lo diría un niño que hacia una rabieta, y Toro sonrió divertido

-¿Nunca te dieron ganas de probarlos y de pronto tienes el incontrolable deseo de hacerlo precisamente el día en el que no has comido? Me confundes- Alec no quería decirle que se los había dado Magnus. No porque no confiara en Toro, que por cierto si lo hacía, lo que pasaba era que probablemente el niño se emocionaría y empezaría a creer que Magnus quería algo con Alec, y puede que no sea así.

-Está bien, te prometo no probarlos hasta haber comido algo ¿De acuerdo?- Toro sonrió y se acercó a Alec

-De acuerdo- Dijo el niño. Los dos fueron hasta la caja y Toro dejo la bolsa de caramelos junto a esta, esperando que Alec cumpliera su promesa y ni los tocara. Alec así lo hizo

-Tengo una idea- Dijo el niño- Espérame aquí, en un momento regreso- Y salió del supermercado. Alec lo vio perderse en la calle y después, miro los caramelos. "No lo haré" pensó "No importa cuánto quiera, nada será más fuerte que una promesa" En un intento por distraerse empezó a organizar las barras de chocolate en forma de pirámide hasta que al fin tuvo un cliente

-Hola- Dijo una animada chica mientras dejaba sobre la barra de la caja varias bolsas de caramelos- No pienses que soy obsesiva, es que me gustan- Alec la miro y tomo las bolsas

-Tranquila- Respondió. Por alguna razón la mayoría de los que llegaban a la caja le hablaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Era agradable pero algunas veces incomodo- ¿Es todo?- Pregunto

\- Si, es todo- Dijo ella y miro el letrero- A…lec. Alec. ¿Es un diminutivo?- Alec paso las bolsas por la caja y asintió

\- Diminutivo de Alexander- Dijo- Son doce dólares- La chica pagó y se despidió animadamente mientras salía de la tienda. Como por obra del destino la siguiente en la fila era otra chica- Hola- Saludo Alec- ¿Qué vas a comprar?-

-Oh- Rió ella- No vine a comprar. Mucho gusto, soy Clary- La sonrisa de Alec cayó

-¿Eres la hija de Valentine?- Preguntó

-Si- Respondió ella. Hace un momento Alec pensaba que odiaba la caja, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde que había visto a Magnus en el depósito, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo. No quería irse y dejar el trabajo, aunque ahora que los hijos de Valentine habían vuelto seguramente regresarían a sus labores

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- Pregunto al fin

-Lo que pasa es que…- Empezó ella pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Toro

-¡Volví!- Anunció triunfal el niño- Alec, te compre esto- Alec vio como el niño dejaba una bolsa sobre la barra

-¿Y qué es?- Le pregunto

-Un emparedado- Respondió- Para que al menos comas algo. Aunque te informo que debo irme, mama me necesita en casa-

-De acuerdo- Aceptó Alec- Y gracias por la comida- Toro se despidió de Alec y, a pesar de no conocerla, también de Clary. Después salió de la tienda

-¿Quién era?- Le preguntó Clary

-Un amigo que le gusta venir a ayudarme- Respondió él- Entonces ¿A qué venias?-

-Solo a ver- Contesto ella tomando una de las barras de chocolate y jugando con ella pasándola entre sus dedos, tal como Jace había hecho alguna vez- No lo vas a creer… Alec?-Preguntó

-Alec- confirmo el

-Bueno, no lo vas a creer Alec. El campamento de verano aún no termina, pero mi hermano y yo fuimos castigados y expulsados de las cabañas- Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Qué paso? – Preguntó

-Jonathan- Suspiró ella- Le jugo varias travesuras a algunos chicos del campamento mientras estos dormían. Yo lo encontré en el acto, pero no logre convencerlo de desistir. Al día siguiente los guardias informaron que nos habían visto juntos en la noche y nos castigaron- Ella se encogió de hombros como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a sucesos así

-¿Entonces no van a volver al campamento?- Preguntó creyendo que le quedaba muy poco tiempo trabajando en la caja

\- Si volveremos- Respondió ella- Aun estamos inscritos a varias actividades, solo que ya no podemos dormir en el campamento. Mama nos llevara en auto cada que tengamos que cumplir con algo de nuestro horario, por eso no podemos recuperar nuestro trabajo aquí aun- Alec se sintió aliviado

\- Espero que se diviertan- Dijo

-Gracias, si es divertido- Respondió ella- Y también quería agradecerte por cubrirnos-

-¿Sabes? Alec no es el único que lo hace- Dijo una voz. Clary se giró y se encontró a Jace parado

-Lo sé- Respondió ella, y Alec tuvo que valorar el hecho de Clary aún mantenía la voz firme- También iba a agradecerte a ti Jace- El rubio se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa

-Te escucho- Dijo. Alec salió inmediatamente de la caja no queriendo sentirse incomodo por estar en un momento donde claramente no era necesario

\- Yo los dejo, es tu turno Jace- Dijo, su hermano asintió en su dirección y Alec corrió a cambiarse, tomó el emparedado y salió lo más rápido que pudo del supermercado, teniendo como último vistazo a Jace tomando las caderas de Clary y ella con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio. Extrañamente ya no le importaba, al contrario, deseaba que Jace fuera feliz con quien quisiera. Porque él mismo también quería ser feliz con quien quisiera, y esa persona no volvería a ser Jace.

Alec empezó a comer su emparedado tranquilamente, pero no quería llegar a su casa. Se desvió en una calle mientras saboreaba lentamente cada bocado. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía hambre hasta que sintió la comida bajar por su garganta y calmar un dolor de estómago que ni sabía que sentía. Poco a poco el cielo empezó a cambiar dando un claro indicio de las horas que llevaba Alec caminando. El ojiazul finalmente terminó el último bocado de su emparedado y buscó un bote cercano para deshacerse de los residuos. Algo paso por su mente pero no sabía que, miro sus manos y recordó que había estado esperando terminar ese emparedado por alguna razón

-¡Los caramelos!- Recordó de golpe, los había dejado junto a la caja del supermercado. Alec miro a su alrededor, en un lado había una hilera de edificios grises y sin luz, en otro lado una autopista transitada, en otra una calle y en otra un parque. "¿Dónde demonios estoy?" Pensó sin dejar de mirar a todos lados. Después miro al cielo de un oscuro azul mezclado con blanco, estaba a punto de anochecer. Debía regresar para recuperar los caramelos que Magnus le había dado antes de que cerraran el supermercado. Tomando una decisión y confiando en su suerte corrió a través del parque, tratando de esquivar a las personas que se encontraba a su paso y evitando tropezarse con las ramas en el suelo. Finalmente salió y se encontró con una avenida frente a él. No recordaba eso. Con un gruido de frustración volvió a atravesar el bosque para regresar al lugar de origen, solo que no se había dado cuenta de que otra persona estaba corriendo en dirección contraria y se estrellaron causando que prácticamente cada uno volara por los aires y aterrizaran dando varias vueltas en el suelo

-Au…- Se quejó Alec mientras se acariciaba el brazo. Se levantó y trato de sacudirse las hojas secas que se habían adherido a su ropa

-Disculpa…- Empezó el otro chico y enfoco a Alec- ¿No nos conocemos?- Pregunto. Alec lo miró y lo reconoció como el chico de cabello verde que había ido con Magnus al supermercado

-No… no lo sé- Mintió Alec aun jadeando por haber estado se había planteado la posibilidad de que tal vez ese chico y Magnus tuvieran una relación. Ambos habían ido al supermercado, habían discutido como una pareja, parecían entender lo que pensaba el otro, y tenían ese estilo extravagante que hacían de Magnus alguien genial pero del chico de cabello verde alguien molesto para Alec. El ojiazul suspiro sabiendo que tenía que tranquilizarse, solo los había visto una vez juntos, eso no significaba nada. Además Magnus le había dicho a Toro que alguien lo estaba esperando y se refería a Alec, podría ser un claro indicio de que Magnus era soltero. Aunque esa posibilidad no era segura, Alec sabía que debía consultarla con sus hermanos, ellos tenían más experiencia.

-¿Seguro?- Insistió Ragnor- Me resultas familiar- Alec, ahora que había definido que sus celos eran ridículos, podía decirle la verdad a Ragnor. El problema era que no tenía tiempo

\- Tal vez, tratare de recordar. Adiós- Y con eso se fue corriendo antes de permitir que el de cabello verde dijera algo.

Cuando llegó al punto por donde había empezado decidió correr por la calle y se alegró cuando empezó a ver cosas que reconocía. Estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del supermercado y creía que podía lograrlo. Los pulmones empezaron a arderle y su respiración se había acelerado tanto que el aire ya no le parecía suficiente, necesitaba descansar un momento, pero estaba tan cerca que no quiso detenerse.

Finalmente llegó al supermercado, aun abierto, y lo primero que hizo fue doblarse para poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas y tratar de respirar lo más profundo que podía

-¿Alec?- Pregunto Jace acercándose a su hermano. Alec duro unos momentos más encorvado, y cuando sintió que ya podía hablar sin jadear se levantó- ¿Viniste a ayudarme con las cuentas?- Pregunto Jace. Alec camino firme hasta la caja y casi sintió que se desmayaba cuando no había ninguna bolsa. Por un momento creyó que todo había sido un sueño y que nunca había hablado con Magnus en el depósito

-Jace ¿Viste una bolsa de caramelos que estaba junto a la caja?- Pregunto Alec

-Sí, yo me los comí- Respondió tranquilamente el rubio. Alec lo miro "Se los comió… ¡Se los comió!" Sin poder contenerse Alec salto encima de su hermano, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo con el ojiazul encima del rubio- ¡Alec!- Se quejó su hermano aun sorprendido. Jace empezó a defenderse y giró para dejar a Alec debajo de el- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?!- Alec empezó a forcejear hasta que logró regresar a la posición inicial y trató de inmovilizar las manos de Jace

-¡Jace! ¡¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres un tragón?!- Le dijo, pero Jace era tan fuerte que Alec no logro inmovilizarlo lo suficientemente rápido y el rubio ya estaba de nuevo encima de él. Jace se rió mientras con una mano apretó la punta de la nariz del ojiazul

-¿Y porque eran tan importantes esos caramelos?- Preguntó divertido. Alec sacudió la cabeza para hacer que Jace lo soltara, después volvió a girar aunque Jace fue más rápido. Los dos terminaron forcejeando y dando vueltas en el suelo. De repente escucharon un aplauso, inmediatamente se separaron y miraron desde el suelo a un chico de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello rubio pálido que los miraba divertido

-Vaya… y yo que no quería venir a cerrar hoy- Comentó

-Jonathan- Murmuro Jace mientras se ponía de pie, Alec imitó a su hermano y trato de controlar su respiración

-Jace, de ti me lo hubiera esperado- Dijo Jonathan justo antes de pasar su mirada a Alec- Pero de ti… ¿Alexander verdad? Había escuchado cosas mejores-

-Alec- Dijo el- Lo que sea que hayas escuchado no quiere decir que no pueda enojarme de vez en cuando- Jonathan lo miró sorprendido

-Ya tengo las cuentas- Informó Jace ignorando el comentario de Alec. El rubio caminó hacia la caja y le entrego una hoja a Jonathan- Ahora, ya que todo está terminado aquí, me iré a casa con mi hermano-

-Claro, váyanse- Dijo Jonathan tomando la hoja. Jace miro a Alec quien dio un gruñido y salió del supermercado seguido de Jace.

Estando en la calle y camino a casa Jace notó el silencio en el que estaba consumido Alec

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Le pregunto- ¿Todo eso fue solo por los caramelos?- Alec quería contarle a sus hermanos sobre Magnus, pero aun no

-Si- Mintió- Quería probarlos-

-Vaya- Comentó el rubio- De haber sabido que estabas en un curso de lucha libre nunca me los hubiera comido. O tal vez hubiera ayudado mas haber sabido que eran tuyos- Alec miro a su hermano mirando al frente y suspiro

-Perdóname Jace, me precipite- Dijo- Después los probare- Jace sonrió

-Está bien, fue divertido- Alec se rió y los dos caminaron en silencio hasta su casa, Jace pensando en que Alec daba por hecho de que él se había creído que todo había sido solo por querer probar unos dulces.

* * *

Al día siguiente el turno de Alec era en la noche. Toro había llegado justo a tiempo, como si ellos dos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para entrar juntos al supermercado. El niño ayudó a Alec a arreglar el lugar y atender a unas cuentas personas, pero dos horas después dijo que debía irse

-¿Por qué te vas?- Le preguntó Alec

-Mama me necesita en casa- Respondió el pequeño. A Alec se le hizo raro que en dos días seguidos la mama de Toro lo necesitara en casa, pero la realidad era que Toro tenía ocho años y podría ser verdad

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Alec. Toro había parecido muy seguro antes, pero ante la pregunta abrió los ojos y un suave rubor se extendió por sus pómulos pecosos

-Por supuesto que si- Respondió el niño retrocediendo hasta la puerta- ¡Adiós Alec!- Y con eso se fue corriendo. Alec se encogió de hombros y siguió atendiendo solo. Magnus no había ido en todo el tiempo que Alec llevaba trabajando, pero eso no quitaba la posibilidad de que el moreno ya hubiera ido antes y hubiera sido atendido por Jace o Isabelle, lo que para el ojiazul sería frustrante. Alec a veces quería estar todo el día en la caja para poder esperar a Magnus en el momento en el que entrara, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Aún repetía en su cabeza todo lo ocurrido en el depósito, no sabía porque pero le gustaba mucho ese recuerdo. Aunque dejaba de gustarle cuando llegaba a la parte en la que recordaba que la razón por la que Magnus lo había buscado, la razón por la que había entrado al depósito, la bolsa de caramelos, estaba en el estómago de Jace. Sabía que fácilmente podría tomar otra bolsa, pero tomar una bolsa ignorando totalmente el hecho de que Magnus ya le había dado una antes le parecía algo ridículo, no valía la pena.

El trabajo estuvo pesado, siempre había alguien en la caja o esperando para pagar, así que de todos modos Alec no tuvo mucho tiempo libre para pensar en la posibilidad de que tal vez Magnus fuera. A medida que avanzaba el trabajo el cielo se fue oscureciendo y Alec sabía que debía preparar todo para cerrar. Suspiro resignado, Magnus no había ido en todo su turno.

-¿Algo más?- Pregunto Alec con voz monótona al hombre frente a el

-No, es todo niño- Respondió la voz gruesa del sujeto. Alec asintió y le entrego su compra al tiempo que el hombre le daba el dinero, para después marcharse. El ojiazul echó un vistazo a todo el supermercado y comprobó que estaba vacío, además el cielo ya estaba oscuro lo que significaba que Valentine no tardaría en llegar a cerrar. Salió de la caja y organizó un poco los estantes, después se cambió su ropa de trabajo y empezó a hacer las cuentas sobre la barra de la caja.

-Alec- Escuchó decir a una voz masculina que reconoció, pero por si acaso levanto el rostro para comprobar

-¿Jonathan?- Dijo sorprendido al ver al mencionado entrar por la puerta - ¿Valentine no vendrá a cerrar?-

-Me pidió que lo hiciera- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una mirada apreciativa al orden del lugar- O quizás yo se lo pedí-

-Bueno, estaba por terminar- Informó Alec regresando a la suma en la hoja mientras sentía a Jonathan acercarse para mirar por encima de su hombro. De pronto los dos escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta. Alec volvió a levantar el rostro y sintió como un agradable calor se esparció por su pecho

-Magnus…- Susurro. El moreno estaba de pie en la entrada vestido con un traje de etiqueta blanco, varios colgantes en su cuello y tenía el cabello aun en punta, solo que con algunos mechones blancos y plateados que le daban un toque elegante y glamoroso. Miraba hacia lo solitario del supermercado con cara sorprendida

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto

-Casi las siete- Respondió Jonathan con un gruñido- ¿Quién eres tú?- Magnus paso sus ojos a Alec

-¿Es tarde para comprar algo?- Alec abrió la boca para responder pero Jonathan salió de la caja y se paró frente a Magnus, bloqueando la vista a Alec

-Sí, es tarde- Respondió Jonathan con voz firme- Si quieres algo regresa ma…

-Jonathan- Cortó Alec y el rubio se giró para verlo sorprendido por haberlo interrumpido- Aun no son las siete, puedo atender a un cliente más. A él- La voz de Alec sonó algo ahogada, pero al ojiazul no le importaba. ¡Magnus había ido después de todo! Si Jonathan no estuviera ahí, y por supuesto si Magnus no pudiera verlo actuar como un idiota, Alec empezaría a bailar. Había esperado al moreno en todo su turno, ahora que había ido no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para atenderlo, aunque tenga que llevarle la contraria al hijo de su jefe.

Magnus sonrió hacia Alec y después giro su rostro para sonreírle a Jonathan

-¿Lo ves? Puede atender a un cliente más. A mí- Jonathan bufó mientras Magnus se deslizaba pasándolo por un lado y llegaba hasta el estante de los caramelos

-¿Todo por unos caramelos?- Bufo Jonathan de nuevo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Magnus tomó una bolsa y la llevo a la caja

\- ¿Los has probado?- Le pregunto en su lugar Magnus

-Sí, y no me parecen la gran cosa- Respondió el rubio pálido

-Pues es una pena- Respondió el moreno- A mi si me gustan- Magnus miro a Alec - ¿Y a ti Alec? ¿Te gustan?- Magnus seguramente esperaba que Alec dijera algo de los caramelos que él le había dado el día anterior, pero el moreno no sabía el pobre final que dichos dulces habían tenido. El corazón del ojiazul empezó a latir rápido mientras el rojo se extendía por su cara, no quería admitir lo que había pasado pero tampoco podía mentirle a Magnus. Jace se lo había dicho una vez: Él no sabe mentir.

El silencio de Alec duró tanto tiempo que la sonrisa de Magnus empezó a caer mientras miraba al ojiazul con curiosidad

-¿Alec?- Pregunto. El ojiazul apretó los labios, pero finalmente levanto el rostro y miro a Magnus a los ojos

-No los he probado- Confesó. Obviamente Jonathan no le dio la menor importancia, pero el rostro de Magnus paso por la sorpresa y la confusión

-¿A no?- Preguntó y Alec iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por Jonathan

-Ya oíste que no- Dijo irritado- Y, no es que me interese, ¿Pero vas a algún baile o algo así?-

\- Es una celebración por una graduación- Aclaró Magnus sin dejar de mirar a Alec y mientras intentaba deducir que había pasado con los caramelos que le había dado

-¿De quién?- Pregunto Jonathan tratando de sonar desinteresado- Tal vez conozca al graduado-

-Catarina Loss- Respondió Magnus. Alec tomó la bolsa de caramelos y la paso por la caja. No tuvo que decir el precio, Magnus ya lo sabía y lo pagó justo.

-Aaaa- Dijo Jonathan recordando- Si, la conozco-Magnus tomo su compra

-Gracias Alec- Dijo, no muy diferente a como lo diría en un día normal. "No entiendo" Pensó Alec "¿Acaso no le importa? ¿No quiere saber porque no los probé?". El moreno se giró y camino hacia la puerta – Adiós –

-Jonathan- Dijo el rubio

-Jonathan- Contesto Magnus y salió del supermercado. Jonathan lo miro salir y cuando el moreno se perdió en la calle se giró interesado hacia Alec

-¿Quién era el?- Pregunto- Nunca lo había visto antes, estoy seguro de que lo recordaría-

-Se llama Magnus- Contesto Alec mientras agregaba la compra de Magnus a las cuentas- Hace poco se mudó cerca de aquí- Cuando terminó tomó la hoja y levanto el rostro para entregársela a Jonathan, pero extrañamente encontró a este último mirando interesado la puerta. Alec tuvo que llamarlo por su nombre para que Jonathan recibiera la cuenta.

-Bueno, vamos, te acompaño a tu casa- Los dos salieron del supermercado y empezaron a caminar al lado del otro en la oscuridad de la noche.

Alec seguía pensando en lo que había pasado con Magnus, el moreno no le había dicho o preguntado nada. Tal vez a Magnus le daba igual si Alec probaba o no los caramelos, pero ¿Entonces porque se los entrego en el deposito? Otra posibilidad era que no quería decir nada frente a Jonathan, y si eso era cierto lo más probable era que al otro día, si Magnus iba al supermercado cuando Alec estaba en turno, el moreno le preguntaría. ¿Qué demonios le diría Alec? Necesitaba una mentira, una tan creíble que incluso Jace la tomara por verdad. Y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de sus hermanos. Alec suspiro, esa noche le contaría a Jace y a Isabelle quien era Magnus

-Alec- Dijo Jonathan interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Quiero hablar contigo-Alec lo miró, lo había conocido hacia dos días y el rubio ya tenía algo que decirle. Se le hizo extraño pero de todos modos le puso atención. Jonathan medito unos momentos más, miro a Alec y finalmente chasqueó la lengua - ¡Me harte! No le daré vueltas porque no se me ocurre nada-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Alec sin lograr entender

-Sé que eres gay- Soltó- La verdad Alec creo que todos lo saben, da igual, el caso es que yo lo sé- Alec suspiro, ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Lo iba a reprender?

-¿Y que con eso?- Preguntó tranquilamente

\- Lo que pasa es que yo siempre he estado con chicas- Dijo Jonathan- Nunca con un hombre, pero me gustaría saber que es lo especial que hace que tantos hombres salgan con otros hombres ¿Me entiendes? Sin descontar el hecho de que varias chicas encuentran terriblemente sexy a un bisexual- Alec parpadeo confundido

-Sigo sin entender- Informo el ojiazul

-Bueno, al ser un conocido gay creí que podrías enseñarme cuál es ese secreto. No hablo de una relación seria, sino de una especie de iniciación en el universo gay- La conversación era incomoda, y Alec maldijo el momento en el que aceptó que Jonathan lo acompañara a casa. Afortunadamente el viento nocturno refrescaba su rostro y la oscuridad impedía que Jonathan notara cuan incomodo se sentía

-A ver si te entendí- Dijo Alec- Quieres que me acueste contigo. Y no solo eso, sino que además quieres que te enseñe a acostarte conmigo ¿Es así?- Jonathan sonrió

-Es así- Respondió. Alec suspiro y miro al frente

-Me imagino que no te sorprenderá que te diga que no ¿Verdad? No porque yo sea gay y tú chico significa que quiero tener algo contigo- Jonathan se sorprendió

-¿A no? ¿Qué mi cuerpo no te atrae?- Alec carraspeo y cerró los ojos

\- Dime ¿Es estrictamente necesario tener esta conversación? Si tienes curiosidad busca en internet, para eso está- Jonathan se encogió de hombros

-No es necesaria la molestia si te tengo a ti para responder a mis preguntas- Dijo. Alec volvió a suspirar

\- No te hablare de lo que yo sienta, crea o piense- Advirtió- Pero te diré tres cosas. La primera es que si esperas estar con un hombre solo para atraer chicas estás jugando con fuego, las personas como tú terminan enamorándose sin querer y luego sufriendo.-

-No me enamorare- Dijo el en medio de una risa, como si fuera algo patético

\- No creo que sea controlable- Comento Alec- La segunda es que no puedes obligarte a ser algo que no eres. O a experimentar a ver si termina gustándote. Tu sabes lo que eres y punto-

-¿Has pensado en escribir un libro?- Comento Jonathan sarcástico y Alec siguió como si el rubio no hubiera hablado

-Y la tercera es que no se te enseña a estar con alguien, eso sale dependiendo de lo que sientas. A ti nadie te enseño a estar con una chica, yo no te enseñare a estar con un chico- Alec se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, había dicho lo que quería y lo hizo sin titubear. Pero Jonathan solo se encogió de hombros

-De acuerdo, ya encontrare a alguien que me ayude- Dijo y Alec suspiró. Así que no había funcionado- ¿Es a esa casa donde se mudó Magnus?- Pregunto señalándola, y Alec miro en esa dirección. Si era la casa de Magnus, y para los ojos de un observador era obvio que la casa era nueva y no había terminado la mudanza, fuera del hecho de que aún no tenía cortinas.

De repente Alec se quedó helado al pensar algo: Si Jonathan le había preguntado a él era porque seguramente no conocía a ningún otro gay, pero si no insistió tanto era seguramente porque para el rubio no sería difícil encontrar a otro gay. Seguramente acababa de conocer a uno, tal vez comprando caramelos en un supermercado, y ahora preguntaba donde vivía. Alec volvió a dirigir su mirada a la casa de Magnus, ahora Jonathan sabía dónde vivía y había grandes posibilidades de que le hiciera la propuesta al moreno. La luces de la casa estaban apagadas, seguramente Magnus estaba en su celebración… Jonathan sabía de la celebración, conocía a la anfitriona y seguramente el lugar. El rubio podría ir a la celebración, hablar con Magnus, verlo, hacerle su propuesta… Alec sacudió la cabeza, si seguía pensando en tantos "seguramente" iba a terminar volviéndose loco. Debía asegurarse primero antes de empezar con los celos estúpidos

-Jonathan ¿Qué harás esta noche?- Le pregunto y el rubio lo miro divertido

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo pensaste mejor y decidiste aceptar?- Alec rodó los ojos

-Ya dije lo que tenía que decir respecto a eso- Informó- Lo preguntaba por curiosidad –

-Pues busca en internet, para eso está- Respondió el rubio haciendo una mala imitación de Alec, después soltó una carcajada- De acuerdo, no sé qué haré. Tal vez vaya a la celebración de Catarina, de todos modos tengo la invitación en mi cuarto y estoy aburrido- Alec cerró los ojos como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Jonathan iría, se encontraría con Magnus y seguramente los dos terminarían en la cama esa misma noche. No era que Alec no confiara en Magnus, solo era realista: Jonathan era mucho más atractivo que él. Tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes, una piel perfecta, músculos bien torneados y una seguridad y confianza en sí mismo tan grande que lograba multiplicar cien veces su belleza natural. Y el… él era Alec. La verdad no culparía a Magnus si aceptaba el trato de Jonathan, los dos se verían bien juntos - ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Jonathan- Te quedaste callado -

-Nada- Respondió el y notó que ya habían llegado a su casa- Si ves a Magnus salúdalo de mi parte- No sabía que ganaba con eso último que le pidió a Jonathan, pero tenía que intentarlo

-Ah claro- Aceptó Jonathan- ¿Le tienes cariño verdad? Y no trates de negarlo porque lo tienes pintado en toda la cara- Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido y aterrado ¿Lo tenía pintado en toda la cara?

-Sí, es un cliente frecuente- Dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa- Gracias por acompañarme, buenas noches- Alec se despidió antes de que Jonathan tuviera tiempo de decir que no le creía eso de que "Le tenía cariño porque era un cliente frecuente"

* * *

Esa noche Alec citó a sus hermanos Jace e Izzy en su cuarto. Los dos se habían quejado diciendo que tenían sueño, pero poco a poco, mientras Alec les trataba de narrar todo lo ocurrido referente a Magnus, su ánimo pareció despertar tanto que al final terminaron sonriendo eufóricos

-Entienden que no ha sucedido nada entre nosotros ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Alec temiendo que sus hermanos estuvieran entendiendo las cosas mal

\- Si, si- Contesto Izzy- ¡Pero te gusta! ¡Nosotros teníamos razón, realmente te gustaba alguien!-

-Y no solo eso- Comentó Jace- Hay grandes posibilidades de que a él le guste nuestro Alec. Como lo describes me suena a que lo he visto ir en mis turnos-

-¿Te imaginas que Magnus vaya tres veces al día esperando tener la suerte de encontrarse con Alec?- Pregunto Izzy en medio de suspiros- También lo he visto en mi turno- Alec recordó que el día anterior Magnus había ido dos veces: Una vez en el turno de Isabelle y otra en el de él, pero sacudió su cabeza. Todo podría ser coincidencia

-Y si es quien creo que es- Agregó Jace con una sonrisa- No está mal-

\- No seas modesto Jace ¡Esta buenísimo! -Exclamó Izzy- Yo ya le había echado el ojo, pero estoy saliendo con Simón así que no intente nada. De otro modo ya hubiera salido con el- Jace la miro sorprendido

-¿En serio?- Pregunto el rubio y ella dudo

-Bueno… digamos que en un universo alterno donde no hubiera conocido a Simón habría salido con Magnus. Él es una de las vistas más sexys que he podido apreciar-

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí?- Pidió Alec – Necesito que me ayuden a mentir, no sé qué decirle a Magnus cuando me pregunte por los caramelos de cereza-

-Si…- Habló Jace- Respecto a eso, y en mi defensa, no tenía la menor idea de que te los había dado tu chico-

\- Te quedara de lección Jace, deja de comer tanto- Habló Izzy. Jace tomó una almohada de Alec y se la lanzo a Isabelle, pero ella solo se rió y la esquivó

-No es mi chico- Murmuro Alec sin esperar realmente que lo escucharan. Pero para su mala suerte Jace si lo escucho y le lanzo una almohada

-Cállate- Le dijo mientras se la lanzaba- Te gusta, así que es tu chico y punto-Alec se recompuso del golpe, y cuando logro acomodarse de nuevo fue impactado por otra almohada, esta vez de parte de Isabelle

\- Estoy con Jace- Informó ella

-De acuerdo- Dijo Alec recomponiéndose otra vez-Pero dejemos esta conversación para después-

-Bueno, la solución es bastante sencilla- Dijo Jace recostándose en la cama de Alec- Prueba los dulces y ya. Cuando lo veas podrás hablarle sin problemas sobre cómo te parecieron-

-Pero yo ya le dije que no lo había hecho- Repuso Alec

-¿Y porque hiciste eso?- Pregunto Isabelle- Lo complica todo-

-Fue en un momento de presión- Se defendió el ojiazul

-Ningún momento de presión amerita decepcionarlo de esa forma- Respondió Jace y el corazón de Alec se hundió

-Tú crees… - Alec se aclaró la voz- ¿Crees que lo decepcione?-Jace asintió sin piedad. Alec bajo la mirada, no había notado decepción en la mirada de Magnus, solo confusión. Pero de algún modo lo que Jace decía tenía sentido.

-No le hagas caso- Dijo Isabelle- No puede decepcionarse por eso, es ridículo- Ella medito un momento- ¿Y si le dices que los caramelos los guardaste?-

-Creerá que le está dando demasiada importancia- Repuso Jace- Son solo unos dulces-

-Entonces puede decir que cuando dijo que no los había probado estaba mintiendo – Intentó ella- O justificarse en que es diabético- Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Diabético?- Pregunto. No quería decirle a Magnus que él era diabético, creía que era demasiado

-Alec tiene razón, eso sería exagerado- Opinó Jace- Me gusta más la primera opción-

-Perfecto, gracias por su ayuda- Dijo Alec, pero ninguno de sus hermanos parecía tener la intención de salir de su cuarto

\- Aun no agradezcas- Dijo Izzy- No nos iremos hasta que hayas repetido la mentira al menos cien veces-

-O hasta que logres decirla y convencernos- Agrego Jace. Alec miro a sus hermanos, pero ellos estaban firmes y no pareciera que fueran a ceder, entonces suspiro. Le esperaba una larga noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente Alec fue a cumplir con su turno de siete de la mañana. Jace e Isabelle habían obligado a Alec a practicar su mentira durante toda la noche, y el ojiazul apenas pudo dormir una hora antes de tener que prepararse para ir al supermercado. Sus hermanos, como tenían sus turnos más tarde, se habían quedado en casa durmiendo.

Alec sentía los parpados pesados a medida que llegaban personas a pagar en la caja, le cansaba cualquier movimiento, incluso estirar una mano o simplemente girar la cabeza para mirar en alguna dirección. Y para rematar no lograba vocalizar bien las palabras. Quien lo escuchara pensaría que estaba borracho. Sentía que los minutos se extendían tanto que parecían horas, y los movimientos y preguntas monótonas en los que consistía su trabajo no ayudaban a disminuir el sueño.

Faltando dos horas para el final de su turno entró Toro

-¡Alec!- Saludo el pequeño feliz, hasta que lo vio- ¿Qué te pasa?-Alec terminó de atender al cliente con el que estaba y se giró hacia el niño

-Anoche no dormí bien- Respondió- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?- Toro camino hasta la caja y se sentó en el suelo. Pareció pensar durante unos momentos, pero al final sonrió

-Te diré la verdad- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- Tengo a la vecina más linda del mundo. Bueno, a la vecina con la hija más linda del mundo- Alec levanto una ceja en su dirección

-¿Así? ¿Y porque yo no lo sabía?-

-Porque antes no lo era- Dijo Toro, después decidió acomodarse para explicarlo mejor- Ella no me agradaba. Mama siempre me decía que jugara con ella porque es de mi edad pero yo no le hacía caso. Hace poco la encontré en la calle y hablamos, fue donde descubrí que a ella le gusta el espacio. Igual que a mí- Alec asintió, entendiéndolo todo- Desde que hable con ella no hago más que espiarla desde mi ventana cuando ella sale de su casa – Alec sonrió, olvidándose por unos momentos de su cansancio

\- Me alegra mucho, y creo que deberías hablar con ella- Aconsejó

-Mira quién habla- Respondió Toro- Pero si, hablare con ella. De hecho vine a decirte que hoy no podré acompañarte-

-Está bien- Acepto Alec algo desilusionado. Sin Toro las horas se harían más largas- ¿Y qué le dirás?-

\- Primero que todo, que a mí también me gusta el espacio- Dijo sin dudar- La última vez que hablamos no pude decirle. Y después no sé, tal vez jugar algo, ir al planetario. Me emociona poder tener una amiga con mis mismos gustos, así que primero que nada seré su amigo- Alec asintió. Le parecía bien que Toro quisiera ser su amigo primero que todo, pero no solo por el sino por ella. Los dos eran niños muy pequeños aún, y varias niñas se toman las relaciones muy enserio. Además, puede que solo sea un gusto de niños, como un juego.

\- Mucha suerte- Dijo el ojiazul

-Gracias ¡Adiós Alec!- Dijo Toro y después se puso de pie y salió del supermercado.

Después de atender a dos clientes más Alec saco su celular y reviso la hora, faltaba una hora para que empezara el turno de Jace, y entonces él podría ir a su casa y dormir como si no hubiera un mañana. Con un suspiro volvió a guardar su celular y empezó a jugar con el botón descompuesto. Magnus no había ido en todo el turno, y Alec ya no sabía si quería que fuera o no. Obviamente quería verlo, pero le preocupaba quedar como un idiota cuando no pudiera mentir, aunque según lo que le habían dicho sus hermanos él no tenía de que preocuparse. Los dos habían quedado muy conformes con la forma en la que Alec había mentido en la anterior noche

 _ **Lo lamento Magnus, sé que te dije que no había probado los caramelos pero la verdad es que mentí. No lo hice por ti sino por Jonathan porque, aunque te suene ridículo, para mi esos caramelos eran especiales y cómo pudiste notar a Jonathan le daban igual. Así que decidí mentir, para no tener que hablar de ello contigo frente al hijo de mi jefe sino en un momento en el que estemos solos. Espero que no pienses que mentir es una manía o algo así, solo pasó.**_

Es algo irónico porque, después de todo, lo que estaba haciendo con esas palabras era mentir; pero debía hacerle caso a Jace e Isabelle. Ellos eran de algún modo unos profesionales y sabían lo que hacían.

De repente sonó el celular de Alec, y cuando miro en la pantalla pudo leer el nombre "Jace". No sabía porque lo llamaba su hermano, pero suponía que tenía que ver con alguna cita y el favor de reemplazarlo en su turno. Alec no quería quedarse más tiempo trabajando, solo quería dormirse y no despertar hasta el fin del mundo, así que mientras contestaba se iba preparando para negarle rotundamente a Jace su petición

-Alec- Hablo su hermano en la otra línea- ¿Ya se ha aparecido la presa?-Alec puso los ojos en blanco

-No…- Respondió dudoso

\- Bueno, perfecto. Cuando se aparezca no vayas a empezar a preocuparte o tener un ataque de ansiedad- Advirtió el rubio

-Gracias, había olvidado que no podía hacer eso- Respondió Alec rodando los ojos - ¿Dónde estás? Tu turno empieza en menos de una hora-

-Ya voy en camino- Respondió Jace- El problema es que Izzy y yo salimos a desayunar a un restaurante porque mama y papa madrugaron a trabajar, y olvidamos las llaves dentro de la casa ¿Tu sacaste las tuyas?-

-No, las olvide- Respondió Alec- ¿Quieres decir que no podremos entrar?-Jace suspiró

-No hasta la noche, cuando nuestros padres regresen- Informó- Izzy va a estar con Simón hasta que llegue su turno, y yo ya voy para allá. Me preocupas tú ¿Qué harás?- Alec iba a responder pero vio a Magnus entrar al supermercado

\- Jace… Magnus ya llegó- Le dijo en un susurro sin despegar la vista del moreno, quien se entretuvo en la entrada viendo los frascos de mermeladas

-Genial- Exclamó Jace- ¡Izzy! ¡Ha aparecido la presa!- Alec escucho a su hermana reírse y responderle a Jace en la otra línea – Alec te dejo, mucha suerte y ya nos vemos- Alec pasó saliva, ahora estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Pero, obviamente no se lo diría a Jace

-Adiós- Dijo y colgó para después guardar el celular en su bolsillo. Empezó a repetir las palabras de su mentira en su cabeza "Lo lamento Magnus, sé que te dije que no había probado los caramelos pero la verdad es que mentí…" Alec notó que Magnus dejo los frascos y se dirigía hacia la caja, directamente hacia el "Lo lamento Magnus, sé que te dije que no había probado los caramelos…" Faltaban pocos pasos, en unos segundos el moreno llegaría al frente de Alec "Lo lamento Magnus, sé que te dije que…" Alec notó que Magnus vestía unos llamativos jeans dorados con una camiseta negra, y que aún conservaba los mechones blancos y plateados en su cabello. Finalmente el moreno llegó hasta el frente de la caja, donde se detuvo "Lo lamento Magnus…"

-Hola Alec- Dijo el moreno. Alec duro unos momentos en silencio tratando de recordar antes de maldecirse internamente "¡¿Qué demonios debo decirle?!" Alec había olvidado por completo las palabras que había durado preparando con sus hermanos durante toda la noche "Una de las primeras palabras era Magnus. Recuerdo eso, definitivamente su nombre estaba dentro de una de las primeras palabras"

-Magnus- Dijo. Aunque no sonó como si estuviera recitando algo, sino más bien como un suspiro, algo que Alec definitivamente no había planeado "Perfecto. ¿Ahora qué?" El ojiazul maldijo internamente a su hermano Jace por haber mencionado "Ataque de ansiedad" ya que ahora estaba dentro de la cabeza de Alec.- ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto tratando de aligerar la conversación

\- Extrañado- Respondió Magnus y giro levemente la cabeza- Por lo que dijiste ayer- Agregó. Alec sabía a qué se refería, pero no quería admitir que las palabras habían estado martillando en su cabeza desde que las dijo. O más específico, que Magnus había estado en su cabeza.

-¿Lo de los caramelos?- Pregunto fingiendo indiferencia y el moreno asintió

-¿Por qué no los has probado? ¿Los perdiste?- No sonaba decepcionado como había sugerido Jace, sino más bien ligeramente extrañado. Como si en toda tu vida te ofrecieran un café con dos cucharadas de azúcar y de un momento a otro te dan el café sin azúcar.

-Ayer…- Empezó Alec, pero dado que Magnus no lucía decepcionado, y como las palabras preparadas ya no estaban en su memoria, tomo la decisión de decir la verdad- No creas que no lo valoré, enserio aprecié esa bolsa, la deje aquí encima mientras trabajaba y comía, después me fui a caminar antes de llegar a mi casa. Fue cuando recordé que había dejado la bolsa de caramelos. Regresé pero…- Alec agacho la cabeza avergonzado- Jace- Dijo el nombre entre dientes- Cuando regrese él se los había comido - Ambos duraron un momento en silencio hasta que Alec, con cierto temor, no pudo aguantar más y levanto la mirada para ver la expresión de Magnus. Para su sorpresa Magnus soltó una carcajada

\- Vaya que eres encantador- Comentó el moreno- Lamento que no los hayas probado. Te daré otros- Alec sonrió

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó- No pareces enojado, o decepcionado- Magnus se encogió de hombros

-No tengo porque estarlo, no fue tu culpa- Señaló- Alec no tienes que darme explicaciones. Si quieres otros caramelos te los daré, no importa si los anteriores los quemaste o trituraste. Aunque quiero que los pruebes-

\- Creí que merecías una explicación- Dijo justificándose- Anoche no dijiste nada y temía lo peor-

-No dije nada porque, primero estaban a punto de cerrar, y segundo, Jonathan nos vigilaba como un buitre- Alec se rió, aunque sintió una punzada al notar con cuanta familiaridad Magnus había dicho "Jonathan"- Entonces una bolsa…- Magnus sonrió mientras dejaba dos dólares sobre la barra de la caja y después caminaba solemnemente hacia el estante de las bolsas de caramelos. Allí tamborileo su barbilla con un dedo mientras evaluaba las bolsas, hasta que al final tomó una

-Esta- Después la evaluó mejor mientras la sostenía en sus manos y arrugo la nariz- No… Esta bolsa es para alguien que me es indiferente-

-Todas las bolsas son iguales- Apunto Alec

-No lo son- Contraataco Magnus dejando la bolsa en su lugar y tomando otra- Esta por ejemplo es para alguien que no pasa de conocido. Lo que quiere decir que no es para ti- El moreno arrojo de nuevo la bolsa mientras tomaba otra

-¡Son iguales!- Volvió a apuntar Alec mientras sonreía

\- ¿Entonces te da igual si te doy esta bolsa de alguien ligeramente especial?- Pregunto el moreno arrojando de nuevo la bolsa- Yo creo que no- Alec no podía dejar de reírse mientras veía a Magnus evaluar las exactamente idénticas bolsas, como si fuera un jurado calificador muy estricto. El moreno señalo una bolsa mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Medianamente especial…- Murmuro y finalmente sonrió y saco una bolsa de las que estaban detrás de las otras- ¡La encontré!- Celebró. Después llego hasta la caja con una sonrisa

-Un bolsa de caramelos de cereza para alguien muy especial- Informó- Deben traer más de estas, solo había una- Alec rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. El moreno extendió los caramelos y Alec los tomó

-Gracias- Dijo y sin que Magnus se diera cuenta apretó la bolsa bajo la barra. Esta vez no permitiría que Jace se los comiera- ¿Y cómo te fue anoche?-

-Estuvo bien- Comentó Magnus- No me aburrí en ningún momento lo cual indica que fue una gran fiesta. Emmm celebración. Celebración por graduación- Alec sentía que le picaba la garganta, y sabía que esa molestia no iba a menguar hasta que de su boca salieran las palaras necesarias para saber si había ocurrido algo entre Jonathan y Magnus. El ojiazul respiró profundamente, y cuando se sintió con valor abrió la boca para preguntar

-¡Llegué!- Sonó una voz desde la puerta. Alec y Magnus se giraron y vieron a Jace entrar mientras sonreía – Lo siento, ¿Interrumpo?- Alec quería matar a Jace

-No hermano- Respondió pacíficamente- Magnus, él es Jace. Jace, Magnus- Jace miró a Magnus y literalmente lo evaluó de abajo hacia arriba

-Al fin conozco al famoso Magnus- Comentó. Alec ahora quería torturar a su hermano y después matarlo. El ojiazul sintió un rubor extenderse por sus mejillas- Quiero recalcar aquí y ahora que el incidente con los caramelos no fue mi culpa-

-Está bien Jace, eso ya no importa. Y es un placer- Habló Magnus

-¡Excelente!- Sonrió el rubio- Tengo motivos para no querer empezar con el pie izquierdo- Alec se arrepintió de aquella vez en la que había pensado que sus hermanos eran profesionales. Jace se comportaba como un niño pequeño, y Alec nunca tuvo más ganas de cortarle el cabello mientras dormía

-Ninguna relación entre personas debe empezar con el pie izquierdo- Señalo Alec tratando de salvar la situación

-Claro hermano- Sonrió Jace y caminó hasta la caja- Ahora sal de ahí, es mi turno. Por cierto ¿Ya sabes que harás?- Magnus miro interesado a los hermanos

\- No Jace- Mascullo Alec, dejándole claro que no era el momento para preguntarlo. Pero Jace no pareció captarlo

\- Pues decídete rápido- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Tienes cara de zombi y no puedes dormir en la calle como un indigente-

-Disculpen – Habló Magnus- Pero ¿Puedo saber de qué están hablando?- Alec abrió la boca, pero Jace le ganó

-Todos dejamos las llaves dentro de casa- Explicó- Así que no podemos entrar. Y Alec necesita dormir con terrible urgencia-

-Ohhh- Magnus se giró hacia Alec- Puedes dormir en mi casa, tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas así que no te haré ningún ruido- Alec miro sorprendido a Magnus, abrió la boca para responder a su ofrecimiento pero ninguna palabra salió.

-¡Eso es perfecto!- Opinó Jace- Duerme todo lo que quieras, cuando lleguen nuestros padres te llamaré al celular- Alec ya no sabía si quería meter a Jace en una caja y enviarlo por correo sin retorno a Alaska, o si quería comprarle y obsequiarle el Taj Mahal. ¿Dormir en la casa de Magnus? Era un privilegió que tal vez jamás volvería a tener

-De acuerdo- Acepto al moreno y al rubio- Pero no olvides llamarme- Advirtió a su hermano

-No lo haré- Aseguró con una mano sobre el corazón- Ahora váyanse antes de que te desmayes- Alec bufó y se despidió de su hermano mientras aferraba fuertemente los caramelos para alguien muy especial que Magnus le había dado

-Adiós Jace- Se despidió Magnus- Y de nuevo, un placer conocerte-

-¡Me lo cuidas Magnus!- Grito Jace una vez que Magnus estaba saliendo del lugar, y Alec puso los ojos en blanco. Ya en la calle, y lejos de los oídos de Jace, Magnus habló

-Tu hermano te quiere mucho ¿No?- Comentó

\- Si, me quiere- Respondió Alec.

* * *

Una vez llegaron a la cuadra de Magnus, Alec notó a la mujer con la que había hablado el día de la fiesta de Magnus. Ella estaba regando el jardín cuando los vio

-Buenas tardes Magnus- Dijo sonriendo

-Buenas tardes- Respondió amablemente el moreno mientras buscaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta. Alec giró levemente y cruzó mirada con la mujer, quien con una expresión de sorpresa seguida por una alegre hizo entender que lo había reconocido. Afortunadamente Magnus logró abrir la puerta, así que Alec se salvó de una charla incomoda donde debería confesar que conocía a la vecina de Magnus porque le preguntó acerca de él. El ojiazul solo se despidió de la mujer con un movimiento de mano y entró al hogar de Magnus.

\- Ven, sígueme- Le dijo el moreno. La casa de Magnus era una casa de dos pisos bastante amplia y con detalles modernos. Aún faltaban muchos muebles, de algún modo se veía vacía. Pero Alec sabía que una vez estuviera completa quedaría fantástica. En ese espacio tan amplio Alec empezó a sentirse pequeño, casi como si fuera insignificante. Se dedicó a seguir a Magnus mientras observaba embobado el lugar, pero después de unos segundos el silencio empezó a parecerle insoportable

-¿Vives solo?- Pregunto con voz temblorosa mientras seguía al moreno por las escaleras

-No exactamente- Respondió Magnus, siempre usando una voz tan amable que resultaba increíble el creer que no hacia esfuerzo alguno, sino que simplemente esa era su forma de ser : Ignorar cualquier tono inseguro o tembloroso que usara Alec para formular una pregunta- Tengo un gato, aunque a él lo deje con una amiga en lo que termino de instalarme. Mis padres viven en una ciudad cercana, así que puedo ir cuando quiera-

-¿Y porque vives aquí?- Alec no sabía en qué punto su charla casual podría convertirse en demasiado personal, y esperaba que Magnus tampoco lo supiera

-Primero, mi universidad está en esta ciudad. Y segundo, quería independizarme un poco- Magnus caminó decidido por el corredor del segundo piso hasta que llegó a la habitación del fondo. Apenas abrió la puerta un delicioso aroma a sándalo llegó a la nariz de Alec. En la habitación había una amplia cama con cobertor azul oscuro, un escritorio lleno de libros, un espejo que cubría toda una pared, un vestier, algunos otros muebles y un baño- Esta es mi habitación- Informó el moreno, no sin un tinte de orgullo en su voz debido a la perfecta combinación de colores de los muebles con las paredes- Las demás aun no tienen cama así que puedes quedarte aquí. Siéntete como en tu casa, mientras tanto yo iré a comprar algunas cosas para hacer sentir esto más como hogar-

-Gracias – Dijo el ojiazul. Magnus se giró y estaba a punto de salir cuando pareció recordar algo

-¿Necesitas algo para dormir? Tal vez leche caliente, o un té, o un vaso de agua…- Algo debió notar en la expresión de Alec porque continuo- Algunas personas lo necesitan. Yo por ejemplo necesito té de manzana- Alec se sorprendió, seguramente Magnus era aficionado a los frutos rojos, por eso el té de manzana y los caramelos de cereza

-¿Enserio? Yo no, gracias. No necesito nada- Magnus asintió

-Descansa Alec- Y salió de la habitación. Una vez solo, Alec soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo "Es su habitación" Pensó. Dejo la bolsa de caramelos sobre una mesa y se dirigió hacia la cama. Primero paso sus dedos sobre el cubre camas antes de sentarse sobre este. Magnus dormía allí cada noche. Su aroma seguramente estaba impregnado en la tela.

Alec suspiró, había muchas cosas en la habitación de Magnus que quería admirar, pero tenía dos problemas. El primero era que no tenía ningún derecho de husmear, y el segundo y más molesto, que Alec tenía tanto sueño que su cabeza ya no se resistía a permanecer quieta. El ojiazul saco su teléfono y lo dejo sobre el cubre camas, se quitó la chaqueta y se acostó cerrando los ojos. Casi al instante se quedó dormido

* * *

Magnus caminó hasta la cocina de su casa y empezó a buscar en los gabinetes. Algo bueno de estarse mudando era que tenía pocas cosas, lo que significaba que cualquier cosa era fácil de encontrar. Pero algo malo de ser Magnus Bane era que algunos invitados indeseados se colaban a sus fiestas y se robaban su té de manzana porque, obviamente, para ellos también era fácil encontrarlo.

Después de revisar cada gabinete por si por error lo había guardado en un lugar diferente juró, no por primera vez en su vida, que la próxima vez que haría una fiesta no permitiría pasar a sus invitados si estos no presentaban la invitación por escrito. Con un suspiro hizo una nota mental para recordar que debía comprar más de su té y se dirigió a la puerta cuando lo escucho: Lluvia. Por si acaso se asomó a una ventana y miro a través del cristal desnudo. El cielo estaba gris, las personas corrían a buscar refugio, el viento mecía los arboles como si estos fueran de papel y las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el pavimento. De otra manera el moreno se hubiera encogido de hombros y hubiera caminado al centro de su hogar, sentándose en su sofá, quedándose viendo televisión el resto de la tarde y con una vaga tranquilidad moral porque al menos lo había intentado. Pero ya llevaba varios días aplazando la compra de sus cortinas por varias razones: A veces Catarina lo llamaba para hacer algún plan, Ragnor para alguna fiesta, o simplemente le daba pereza salir. Además últimamente había tenido varios eventos sociales y citas que requerían su innegable asistencia. Esto último se refería a la rutina de ir al supermercado y comprar una bolsa de caramelos de cereza.

Magnus sabía que si seguía aplazando su compra probablemente todo el mundo podría seguir viendo el interior de su casa y violando su privacidad eternamente. Esa vez decidió hacer un esfuerzo que realmente valiera la pena, así que caminó hasta las escaleras y, después de llegar al segundo piso se dirigió a su habitación. Estiro una morena mano y la puso sobre el pomo de la puerta mientras respiraba concentrándose en hacer el menor ruido posible. Alec debía estar adentro, y seguramente ya estaba dormido. No quería despertarlo y parecer como si solo lo hubiera invitado a su casa para acosarlo mientras dormía.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y se asomó. Efectivamente el chico dormía plácidamente sobre la cama, aunque apretaba en una mano su teléfono como si su vida dependiera de ello. Seguramente esperaba con ansias la llamada de su hermano para informarle que ya podía irse a su casa. Magnus suspiró resignado, era obvio que Alec no podría estar cómodo en su casa es solo que esperaba que el chico se quedara un rato más por gusto y no porque necesitara donde dormir. Aunque no sería reprochable que apenas Jace llamara, Alec saliera corriendo a su hogar.

Entró, busco un abrigo y su paraguas y lentamente salió de la habitación, pero no sin darle un último vistazo a Alec y notar con una sonrisa la bolsa de caramelos sobre una mesa.

Ya en la calle Magnus abrió la sombrilla y empezó a caminar para dirigirse a un centro comercial. Mientras cruzaba una calle escucho el teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo y cuando lo saco le demostró al destino que no era su culpa las anteriores veces que había cancelado esa compra. Parecía magia. Era Ragnor

-Vaya, mi amigo favorito- Dijo Magnus al contestar con una sonrisa en su boca

-¿Es así como funcionan las cosas contigo?- Respondió el chico de cabello verde- ¿Me llamas tu amigo favorito, después el amigo que amas, después tu novio favorito, me pides matrimonio y nos mudamos a vivir a una casa en los Alpes? Porque si es así te informo que paso-

-¿Alpes?- Repitió Magnus arrugando la nariz- Yo pensaba en algo más exótico, como las pirámides de Egipto-

-Si… asegúrate que el pobre desgraciado no sea yo- Pidió Ragnor- ¿Dónde estás?- Magnus miró a su alrededor. Reconocía la calle pero no recordaba cómo se llamaba. Otra desventaja de estarse mudando

-No sé. Voy al centro comercial- Respondió

-Te convendría cancelar lo que sea que vayas a hacer- Opinó Ragnor- Llamo Woolsey, su hermano acaba de terminar sus cursos de DJ y quisiera practicar en alguna fiesta. Le propuse que podríamos improvisarla esta noche y aceptó ¿Qué dices?-

-No puedo- Respondió sin dudar mientras trataba de sostener fuertemente el paraguas para evitar que el viento se lo llevara- La junta de mi barrio es estricta: No música fuerte. Además no cancelare comprar mis cortinas, bien sabes que terminare enloqueciéndome si no consigo algo de privacidad-Ragnor suspiró pesadamente

-De acuerdo. Entonces llamaré a Catarina, o a Jonathan, me pareció un chico agradable-

-Es divertido- Opinó Magnus- Agradable… no estoy tan seguro. Después hablamos Ragnor, casi llego al centro comercial-

-Claro pero oye hay algo que debo contarte y que se te interesa- Magnus estaba a unos pasos de entrar al centro comercial cuando Ragnor había despertado su curiosidad. El moreno dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por la acera

-Te escucho-

-¿Adivina con quien me encontré hace dos días?-

-¿Con tu medio limón?-

-Muy gracioso- Dijo Ragnor secamente- Pero fue con tu querido chico de ojos azules. Es más, técnicamente me estrelle con él.- Magnus sabía de quien hablaba, pero no sería tan obvio

-¿Chico de ojos azules?- Preguntó con fingida ignorancia – Tendrás que ser más específico-

\- Magnus, nos estas volviendo locos a Catarina y a mí de lo mucho que hablas de él. No estas interesado en ningún otro chico de ojos azules ¿Y de repente te dio amnesia?-

-No hablo mucho de el- Se defendió el moreno

-Tú crees que no- Atacó su amigo- Pero si lo haces. Aunque finjas el tono de una conversación casual para mí y para ella eres un cristal al desnudo. Podemos ver a través de ti-Magnus puso los ojos en blanco

-Eso es escalofriante. Nunca antes había querido comprar cortinas tanto como quiero hacerlo ahora- Ragnor bufó

\- El caso, solo quería decirte que me estrelle con él. Parecía muy apurado y se dirigía al supermercado ¿Crees que se le haya hecho tarde para su turno? Aunque ya era de noche. De hecho, debería haber faltado minutos para cerrar- Magnus se interesó

-El… ¿Corría? ¿Hacia el supermercado?- Pregunto mientras sentía que todo empezaba a encajar

\- ¿Correr? ¡Se ahogaba! Con sus propios jadeos-

-Oh…- Magnus fingió tono despreocupado- ¿Y no recuerdas si llevaba algo consigo? ¿Una bolsa de caramelos, tal vez?- A Ragnor le emocionaba haber acertado y que, efectivamente, a Magnus le interesara su relato

\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Y no, no llevaba nada consigo- Magnus suspiró

-Oh bueno gracias por la historia. Ragnor tengo que dejarte, nos vemos- La emoción de Ragnor pasó y Magnus le colgó

El moreno metió las manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo y volvió al centro comercial para recorrer sus pasillos mientras trataba de encontrar alguna tienda que vendiera lo que necesitaba. Así que eso había ocurrido: Le había dado la bolsa de caramelos a Alec, él los había dejado en el supermercado y su hermano rubio se los había comido. Pero algo más para agregar era que Alec había recordado los caramelos y se había empeñado en regresar por ellos. Había corrido, se había estrellado con Ragnor estando al borde del ahogo y siguió corriendo. Aunque claro, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, al final Jace se los había comido. Pero lo importante era que el chico realmente había apreciado esa bolsa. Algo extraño para Magnus, porque Alec tenía cientos de esos caramelos en el estante donde trabajaba.

-Disculpe- Hablo una chica- ¿Puedo ayudarlo?- Magnus se dio cuenta que estaba parado frente a una vitrina donde se exhibían cientos de colores, texturas y diseños de cortinas. Era la tienda que necesitaba y la chica seguramente era la vendedora

-Si- Respondió siguiéndola al interior del lugar

* * *

Alec antes de abrir los ojos sintió el aroma a sándalo. Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se sentaba y se sorprendió al ver el lugar en donde estaba. Luego recordó que Magnus lo había invitado a dormir en su casa y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras sonreía y se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre la cama del moreno. No había sido un sueño, realmente se había acostado sobre la cama de Magnus, y Alec casi podía jurar que nunca había dormido tan bien en toda su vida. De repente escucho el ruido de la puerta en el primer piso y supo que el dueño del lugar había regresado.

Salió de la habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras. En el primer piso se encontró a Magnus en medio de un montón de cajas mientras guiaba a unos chicos para dejar los paquetes en algún lado

-Deja ese ahí- Le decía a un chico que sostenía una gran caja- Si exactamente. Y tú puedes dejar ese por allá. – Magnus estaba de espaldas, por lo tanto no podía ver a Alec. Este último notó que Magnus tenía el cabello con pequeñas gotitas brillantes, lo que significaba que había llovido- Bien caballeros, gracias por su solidaridad. Si algún día quieren divertirse recuerden pasar por aquí y preguntar por mi nombre- Alec notó que eran unos cuatro chicos grandes y musculosos vistiendo overoles de jean, y ya ninguno de ellos llevaba ningún paquete- O mejor aún ¿Por qué no se quedan a almorzar? Pediré pizza- Uno de los chicos miro sonriendo al de atrás, quien se encogió de hombros

-Me gusta la pizza. De acuerdo- Uno de los cuatro caminó hasta Magnus y lo señalo con un dedo

-Pero eso no reemplazara la propina ¿Eh?- Este chico vio más allá de Magnus y noto a Alec en la escalera observándolos. Magnus se giró y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Alec sonrió

-Alec que gusto que hayas despertado justo a tiempo para almorzar-Alec bajó tímidamente las escaleras, sabiendo que diez ojos estaban puestos en él, y se detuvo cuando llego junto a Magnus

-Magnus ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Le pregunto y Magnus dirigió su mirada a los cuatro chicos

-Buena pregunta- Dijo como si no lo hubiera pensado antes- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- Uno de los chicos, que tenía la cabeza totalmente rapada, habló

-Yo soy Ted y él es mi hermano Michael- Dijo señalando a un chico que tenía un espeso cabello hasta los hombros y tan enredado que un nido de ratones podría criarse fácilmente allí- Y este chico de aquí, el de los tatuajes, también se llama Ted. – Alec asintió hacia los chicos. Faltaba uno que era rubio y llevaba el cabello largo sujetado con una coleta

-¿Y el?- Pregunto. Ted de los tatuajes respondió

-No sabemos- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera insignificante- No habla. Creemos que no puede hablar, por eso lo llamamos S _in voz_ \- El rubio saludo con la cabeza y Alec trato de responderle.

-Bien, ya sabemos quiénes son- Concluyó Magnus- Ahora adelante, y cuidado de tropezarse con estas cajas-Magnus les sonrió y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Los chicos hicieron lo que Magnus les dijo y se apoltronaron en el sofá mientras Alec los miraba con desconfianza. Esos chicos fácilmente podrían haber escapado de la cárcel. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió firmemente a la cocina.

Cuando llegó se encontró a Magnus con el teléfono en el oído mientras estaba recargado contra la pared. El ojiazul notó que el moreno se había quitado el abrigo que tenía puesto y que ahora la prenda estaba sobre el mesón

-Sí, soy aficionado al doble queso en las pizzas- Decía Magnus- De acuerdo, veinte minutos. Gracias Natasha- Magnus colgó y miro a Alec

-¿Sabes qué? Quiero presentarte a alguien- Alec levanto sus cejas ¿Presentarle a alguien? Ya lo había hecho, y no fueron personas que entraran precisamente al círculo de amistades favoritas. - ¡Presidente!- Llamó Magnus y Alec dio un saltito cuando sintió un roce en sus piernas. Después notó que ese roce había sido causado por un pequeño gato que llegó hasta Magnus

-¿Presidente?- Pregunto al tiempo que Magnus levantaba al animal para sostenerlo en sus brazos

-Presidente- Afirmó Magnus - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía un gato? Pues decidí pasar por él, me di cuenta de que no me gusta estar solo- Alec asintió y en un instante ya estaba acariciándole las orejas al pequeño felino

\- Magnus ¿No te preocupa tener a esos cuatro chicos en tu casa?-

-No- Respondió extrañado- No es la primera vez que invito a personas a almorzar. Además no harán nada- Magnus lucia tranquilo, y Alec se preocupó al enterarse de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

\- Pueden volverse amigos en el futuro- Contesto- Además ya te dije que no me gusta estar solo-

-Pero son perfectos desconocidos- Insistió Alec

\- Casi todos los que invito a mi casa son perfectos desconocidos- Respondió y Alec sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Era verdad, aun no conocía del todo a Magnus, pero ser catalogado como un desconocido por él le dolía, y mucho. No habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos pero Alec sabía que conocía lo suficiente de Magnus como para saber que no era malo. Por eso le creyó cuando Magnus aseguró que no era un ladrón en el depósito del supermercado, y probablemente por eso Alec acepto ir a su casa. Sabía que podía confiar en el, algo en su pecho se lo decía, pero le dolía pensar que Magnus no lo hiciera. Que lo que Alec había sentido Magnus no lo sintió. Y el ojiazul nunca se sintió más solo.

Magnus seguía mirando a su gato despreocupadamente, obviamente no se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Alec. Este último quería correr, encerrarse en la primera habitación que viera y abrazarse las rodillas mientras gritaba y lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana. Después probablemente querría quedarse ahí tumbado hasta morir solo, y esperando que nadie en todo el planeta lo extrañara. Pensándolo mejor, tenía a cinco chicos con él en la misma casa, y gritar y llorar llamaría demasiado la atención. Pero sea como fuere, necesitaba estar solo, especialmente necesitaba salir del campo de visión de Magnus

-De acuerdo- Dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras retrocedía. Magnus ahora si lo miró sorprendido, y debió de notar algo, tal vez en lo pálido que se había puesto Alec, o en como retrocedía lentamente, o en como sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y brillantes.

-¿Alec?- Le pregunto preocupado mientras bajaba a su gato y regresaba para tomar suavemente al ojiazul de los hombros. En otra circunstancia Alec se hubiera sonrojado, pero no en esa cuando lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?- Alec, no queriendo decir algo y terminar llorando solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se apartó para que Magnus lo soltara. Entonces este último abrió los ojos sorprendido, dándose cuenta de que le pasaba a Alec

\- No creerás…- Pero antes de seguir, uno de los chicos irrumpió en la cocina. Era Ted de los tatuajes

-Oye amigo, me preguntaba si podíamos sacar algo de beber- Le pregunto a Magnus- ¿Cuánto más estarán aquí adentro?- Magnus miró a Ted como si no le diera importancia y volvió a dirigir su preocupación a Alec

-¿Alec?- Pregunto justo antes de que el ojiazul se diera la vuelta esquivando al chico musculoso y, sin dirigir una mirada a nada más, atravesó el primer piso hasta llegar a las escaleras y se encerró en el baño del segundo piso.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Pregunto Ted después de mirar sorprendido a Alec

-No- Contesto Magnus sintiéndose como un idiota mientras se giraba para servirle algo de beber a sus invitados.

* * *

Cuando Alec pensó en encerrarse creyó que lo haría para llorar hasta que se quedara sin lágrimas. Pero cuando cerró la puerta del baño y la aseguró, se sorprendió por lo que realmente hizo: Se miró en el espejo mientras lentamente cerraba sus manos en puños y después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire se liberó con un fuerte y preciso golpe de su puño a la pared. Cuando regreso al espejo se encontró con un chico completamente rojo, los ojos feroces y brillantes como los de un puma y tratando de regular su respiración. Una vez regresó su tono de piel normal sacó su teléfono y miró la hora. Eran las tres de la tarde, lo que significaba que aún faltaban varias horas para que sus padres llegaran del trabajo. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo mientras trataba de pensar las cosas. El nunca perdía los estribos, Jace lo hacía, Isabelle de vez en cuando, pero él nunca. Y el hecho de que lo haya hecho quería decir que algo serio estaba pasando, algo más grande de lo que él creía. Tal vez Magnus le importaba más de lo que pensaba, y así mismo lo referente al moreno le dolía más de lo que le gustaría. No quería que fuera así: Entregar todo de sí hasta su propia tranquilidad y ponerlo en las manos de alguien más. Es decir que su capacidad para ser feliz de algún modo dependiera de Magnus. Y lo peor era que Magnus no parecía darse cuenta de lo que Alec le había entregado. Sin el consentimiento de Alec, el moreno tenía su corazón en las manos, y Alec temía que Magnus terminara lastimándolo, justo como lo había hecho. Unas cuantas palabras del moreno y Alec ya quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Suspiró mientras abría la llave y se lavaba las manos, no quería ser tan frágil y dependiente. Ojala existiera algún antídoto. Solo que, si era sincero consigo mismo, no quería ese antídoto. Aunque le doliera se sentía casi feliz, nunca había sentido algo así en toda su vida y algo le decía que no podía haberlo sentido hacia alguien mejor que Magnus. Solo esperaba que Magnus cuidara de él, o que al menos no lo volviera a lastimar. Y si no lo hacía, aunque Alec jamás le dijera algo, creía que podía ser feliz .Cuando terminó se secó las manos y, abrió la puerta para casi estrellarse con _Sin voz_

-¡Wow!- Exclamo haciéndose a un lado mientras tenía el leve recuerdo de que sus narices se habían rozado- Lo siento ¿Vas a entrar?- Alec esquivo al chico rubio y salió al pasillo mientras se maldecía. Los otros le habían dicho que ese chico no podía hablar, y él como un perfecto idiota le había hecho una pregunta

-Si- Respondió _Sin voz_ en un murmullo. Alec dio un grito ahogado y lo miró sorprendido

-Creí que no podías hablar- Le dijo. _Sin voz_ lo miraba fijamente y sin parpadear, a Alec ya le erizaba la piel esa mirada. El chico rubio caminó, sin dejar de ver a Alec, hasta ubicarse en el marco del baño mientras con una mano sostenía la puerta

-Si te gusta deberías decirle- Habló usando un hilillo de voz bajo pero firme. Alec supo que se refería a Magnus, y miró sorprendido al chico

-¿Cómo supiste?- Pregunto sintiendo un rubor en sus mejillas. _Sin voz_ levantó un pálido dedo y tocó su cien, después uso ese mismo dedo para señalar lentamente a Alec y bajó la mano para cerrar finalmente la puerta del baño y dejar al ojiazul solo en el corredor. Alec miró la puerta cerrada en silencio, después puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para bajar con los demás.

* * *

Cuando llegó al primer piso, Ted uno, Ted dos y Michael estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa circular de Magnus mientras comían pizza

-¡Hey!- Habló Ted de los tatuajes cuando vio a Alec- Muévete, ya llegó la pizza- Los otros dos chicos lo voltearon a mirar y Alec supo que el único de todos ellos que sabía que a él le gustaba Magnus era _Sin voz_. Ted de la cabeza rapada parecía un líder estricto y casi gruñón, Ted de los tatuajes tenía una forma brusca de hablar y moverse, y Michael parecía tímido y reservado, pero no extraño como _Sin voz_. Alec giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para cuando Magnus llegó hasta él

-Alec ¿Estas bien?- Volvió a preguntar el moreno, y Alec notó genuina preocupación en sus ojos

\- Mi nombre es Alexander- Informó sintiendo que ya era hora de hacerlo- Alec es solo un diminutivo – Magnus sonrió de medio lado

-Alexander es más bonito que cualquier otro nombre que haya escuchado.- Y después pareció preocupado- No vayas a decirle a tu amiguito que dije eso- Alec se rió

-¡Ustedes dos!- Hablo Ted de los tatuajes- Si siguen parados ahí no habrá comida cuando vengan- Magnus y Alec caminaron a la mesa y se sentaron. Momentos después S _in voz_ bajo las escaleras y se sentó con ellos sin darle ni una mirada a Alec, y todos empezaron a comer.

* * *

Cuatro horas después los cuatro chicos se despidieron para irse a sus casas. La tarde había sido muy agradable, Ted de los tatuajes era divertido, como Jace, y decía unas cosas ridículas que daban gracia. Ted de la cabeza rapada secundaba al primero, varias veces al punto de discutir con el cuándo exageraba en narrar algún relato, y Michael era a quien Ted de la cabeza rapada preguntaba para que dijera la verdad de cómo habían sido las cosas. _Sin voz_ solo miraba de un lado al otro, y Magnus y Alec sintieron más de una vez que podían ahogarse de la risa por los disparates de esos chicos. Finalmente Alec casi sintió que realmente había hecho amigos, y fue más divertido que el silencio incomodo que le hubiera esperado si se hubiera quedado a solas con Magnus.

-No olviden volver- Les decía Magnus mientras se levantaban de la mesa. Alec escuchaba que los chicos le respondían a Magnus con risas y comentarios sarcásticos. Todos, menos S _in voz_. Ese chico no había dicho una palabra en toda la tarde, pero Alec sabía que a él si le había hablado, y lo había hecho para decirle que le confesara a Magnus que le gustaba. Bueno, y para decirle que también quería entrar al baño.

De pronto escucharon el timbre, y Alec fue quien corrió a abrir, encontrándose con su hermana Isabelle afuera

-Izzy- Exclamo sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Estacionado frente a la casa de Magnus había una camioneta que no había estado ahí antes- ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa camioneta?-Agregó. Isabelle miró orgullosa la camioneta y después miró a Alec

\- Vine por ti para llevarte a casa, y la camioneta es de Simón-

-¿No deberías estar trabajando? ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?-Ella rodó los ojos

\- Jace me pidió que viniera así que él tomó mi turno. Y me dijo que estabas con Magnus, y Jonathan sabía dónde vive Magnus-

-¿Jonathan?- Preguntó Extrañado. Después miró hacia la camioneta y vio a Jonathan sentado en el asiento de copiloto. Entonces recordó la sospecha de que entre Jonathan y Magnus había pasado algo, lo que lo hizo apretar los labios

\- Alec esto parece un interrogatorio- Informo su hermana algo molesta, pero su cara cambio totalmente cuando los dos Teds, Michael y sin voz esquivaron a Alec para salir

\- Adiós Alec- Dijo Ted de la cabeza rapada

\- ¡Recuérdame ojiazul!- Exclamó Ted de los tatuajes

\- Esperamos volverlos a ver- Dijo Michael con una sonrisa amable. Y después _Sin voz_ hizo un asentimiento de cabeza para despedirse de Alec. Isabelle no le quitó la mirada a los chicos hasta que dieron vuelta en la esquina, y entonces se giró hacia Alec con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro

-Creí que venías a dormir- Reclamó

-Lo hice- Se defendió Alec

-¿Y esos cuatro chicos te cantaban las buenas noches mientras hacían abdominales?- Alec puso los ojos en blanco

-Ellos vinieron a almorzar después- Informó. Isabelle sonrió al tiempo que Magnus aparecía detrás de Alec

-Hola, me resultas familiar- Le dijo a Isabelle, ella usó una de sus manos para apartar su cabello de su hombro

-Naturalmente- Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa- Soy hermana de Alec, y ambos sacamos lo mejor de la belleza Lightwood- Alec se congeló mientras sentía a Magnus reírse en su espalda

\- Nadie puede contra eso- Dijo el moreno, haciendo que Isabelle sonriera más. Esta última esquivó a Alec para entrar a la casa de Magnus

-Supongo que tus cosas están arriba, yo las bajare mientras tú te despides. Tienes cinco minutos- Alec abrió la boca para hablar pero su hermana se giró y subió las escaleras. Y Alec se arrepintió el doble de lo que se había arrepentido antes del momento en el que pensó que sus hermanos eran profesionales.

* * *

Isabelle entró a cada una de las habitaciones, encontrándose con que todas estaban vacías. Con un gruñido cerraba la puerta y estaba pensando en desistir y bajar a decirle a Magnus que amueblara su casa cuando llegó al dormitorio del moreno. Sabía que era de él, cada parte del lugar decía "Magnus" "Brillo" "Color" "Soy el cuñado perfecto" Además no había otra habitación con cama, y dudaba que el moreno durmiera en el suelo. Sonrió y entró decidida a la habitación. Primero casi salta de orgullo al ver que gran decorador había encontrado Alec, pero después dio una exagerada arcada mientras llegaba a su nariz el aroma a Sándalo. No le gustaba el Sándalo. Eso le quitaba un punto a Magnus y le daba un punto a una vida de soltero para Alec viviendo en las montañas y criando gatos. Ella reviso la habitación hasta encontrar la chaqueta de Alec sobre la cama y una bolsa de los deliciosos caramelos de cereza.

Tomó la chaqueta de su hermano mientras se maldecía por el instante en que creyó que su hermano tendría más cosas. Era Alec. Lo que significaba que había subido las escaleras y había entrado a cada una de las habitaciones solo para bajar una ridícula chaqueta. Con un gruñido se giró para irse cuando vio de nuevo la bolsa de caramelos. No había subido para nada, y Magnus podía comprarse otra. Tomó la bolsa, la guardo en su bolso y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Alec se giró hacia Magnus con un nudo en el estomago

-Gracias de nuevo por haberme dejado dormir aquí- Dijo

-Cuando quieras- Respondió el moreno- Pero, Alexander, debo pedirte perdón-

-¿Alexander?- Pregunto y Magnus sonrió

-Te dije que me había gustado- Le recordó- Como sea, enserio quiero pedirte perdón y no me estas dejando hacerlo-

-No importa- Dijo el, temiendo que en cualquier momento Isabelle bajara- No tienes que disculparte por nada-

-Si tengo- Insistió Magnus- Perdóname por hacerte creer que eres un desconocido, o alguien insignificante-

-Magnus, no es necesario- Repitió, pero Magnus continuó de todos modos

\- Cuando dije que aquí entraban personas desconocidas no me refería a todo el tiempo. También han entrado personas que no lo son, como Catarina o Ragnor o Presidente. O tú. ¿Quieres que pare?- Alec sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente en su pecho, y bien sabía que su hermana podía bajar en algún momento. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas le importaba

-No. Continua- Pidió. Magnus sonrió antes de continuar

\- No eres un desconocido, siempre he sentido cierto afecto hacia las personas, y eso me ha convertido en alguien exageradamente social. Pero el afecto que he sentido contigo es diferente. Es como si te hubiera conocido toda la vida, aunque sé que no es así ¿Me entiendes?- Alec pasó saliva y asintió- Iba a verte cada día, siempre recordando que tenía unas ganas increíbles de acercarme. De ser tú amigo. Con cualquier otra persona, si las cosas no hubieran funcionado, me hubiera resignado. Pero sabía desde el principio que contigo quería luchar. Y creí que lo había logrado antes de haberlo arruinado todo cuando te hice creer que eras un desconocido-Alec negó con la cabeza

-Entiendo, no te preocupes. Gracias por todo Magnus, y te puedo asegurar que no lo has arruinado- Magnus sonrió

\- Es que no he terminado aún- Informo. Alec lo miro sin entender cuando el moreno levanto una mano y con ella acarició la mejilla de Alec.

-¿Magnus?- Pregunto Alec mirando fijamente a los ojos brillantes y hermosos del moreno mientras sentía cosquillas recorrer todo su cuerpo con el solo toque de Magnus

-Alexander- Dijo Magnus- ¿Qué harías si me acercara a ti y te besara?- El corazón de Alec iba a salir disparado de su pecho en cualquier momento

-Yo…- Dijo él con voz estrangulada. Magnus sonrió, decidiendo mejor averiguarlo, y empezó a aproximar su rostro al del ojiazul. Alec vio a Magnus acercándose y su respiración empezó a acelerarse a niveles críticos. Pero Magnus se acercaba dolorosamente lento, y antes de que llegara a rozar a Alec este último ya habría muerto por una crisis de ansiedad. Así que hizo un llamado a su valor, a su corazón, y a todo lo necesario en él para, con la intención de acelerar las cosas, tomar a Magnus de la camisa y jalarlo hasta encontrar sus labios. El moreno hizo una exclamación de sorpresa que Alec ahogo en su boca, y después un sonido de placer al tiempo que sostenía el rostro del ojiazul entre sus manos. Después de lo que para Alec fue un momento demasiado corto considerando el tiempo que llevaba esperándolo sin saberlo, Magnus se alejó

-Así que eso hubieras hecho- Concluyó con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Alec escucho que su hermana bajaba por las escaleras así que se alejó un poco de Magnus e hizo todo lo posible para normalizar su corazón y alejar de sus mejillas el sonrojo

\- Listo- Dijo Isabelle una vez llegó hasta ellos- Vámonos Alec- Ella se acercó a Magnus y se despidió de él de un beso en la mejilla antes de girarse y salir. Alec se dispuso a seguirla cuando Magnus acerco su boca a sus oídos

-Gracias a ti por venir- Dijo haciendo que Alec suspirara por la agradable sensación de su aliento cálido.

-Adiós Magnus- Dijo Alec sonriéndole y después siguiendo a paso apresurado a su hermana.

* * *

En la camioneta Alec quería mantener el silencio, pero para su infortunio Jonathan no pensaba igual

-Me agrada Magnus- Dijo como si a Alec le importara su opinión

-No me digas que eres gay- Habló Isabelle y Jonathan se encogió de hombros

-Estoy descubriendo nuevas facetas de mí que no conocía- Respondió y Alec rodó los ojos

\- Como sea- Continúo Isabelle- Fíjate en alguien más, porque Magnus ya es de mi hermano-

-¡Izzy!- Exclamo Alec reprendiendo a su hermana. Magnus no era suyo, ni de él ni de nadie.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto ella- Es verdad Alec, has hecho un gran trabajo- Alec iba a hablar y decir que esa nunca había sido su intención cuando escucho la risa de Jonathan

\- Yo diría que el trabajo fue hecho al revés- Opinó- Alec te voy a contar algo pero no le digas a Magnus que te lo dije- Alec cerro sus ojos. Sea lo que sea no quería enterarse, y mucho menos si Jonathan iba a hablarle sobre lo que paso entre él y Magnus. Lo único que quería hacer era repetir en su cabeza el beso con Magnus hasta que llegaran a su casa, después repetirlo antes de dormirse, repetirlo en sus sueños, y repetirlo hasta el fin del mundo

\- ¿Moriré si no me lo dices?- Preguntó con cuidado

-No- Respondió Jonathan

\- Entonces guarda silencio -

-¡Alec!-Regaño Isabelle, pero Jonathan solo se rió. Alec se mordió la lengua y miro al suelo de la camioneta. Se sentía feliz por dentro, pero no quería que Jonathan arruinara el momento. Solo no quería escucharlo y decepcionarse de Magnus.

-Te lo diré de todos modos- Dijo el rubio- ¿Recuerdas la tentadora propuesta que te hice?- Jonathan miro a Alec por el retrovisor y este asintió de mala gana. Isabelle miro a los dos chicos con curiosidad

-¿Propuesta?- Pregunto pero Alec no quería contarle su conversación con Jonathan, y obviamente este último no abandonaría lo que tenía que decirle a Alec solo para responderle a Isabelle.

-También se la hice a Magnus- Termino Jonathan cruelmente- Esa misma noche, en la fiesta de Catarina. ¿Y sabes que me dijo tu chico?- Alec no quería saber, pero su curiosidad era fuerte. Le picaba la garganta y sabía que la molestia no pasaría hasta pedirle a Jonathan que hablara de una vez. Afortunadamente su fuerza de voluntad es mayor que la de su hermana

-¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunto ella curiosa, teniendo una posible idea sobre de lo que trataba la propuesta. Jonathan hizo un silencio eterno, se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto y levanto la barbilla, como si a pesar de todo quisiera mantener su dignidad

\- Me dijo literalmente: Ni en tus sueños más locos - El rubio busco los ojos de Alec en el retrovisor- Primero porque no te encuentro agradable y segundo porque con quien quiero estar no eres tu- Alec observo como Jonathan se encogía de hombros- Después me presentó a unos amigos suyos y se fue a su casa- Alec no pudo evitar sonreír, había dormido en casa de Magnus, lo había besado, y ahora se enteraba que le gustaba a Magnus. Magnus no había dicho su nombre pero no tenía dudas, algo le decía en su interior que se refería a él, y por ello se encontró teniendo una oleada de dicha desde su pecho y necesitaba sacarla de alguna forma

\- Es una pena – Comento Isabelle- Ya encontraras a alguien. Y espero que Magnus se haya estado refiriendo a mi hermano o le ira mal-

-Isabelle…- Advirtió Alec y ella soltó el timón por unos momentos en señal de derrota

-De acuerdo, no diré más. Pero eso no significa que vaya a cambiar de opinión- Alec tomó esto como una señal de que pronto reinaría el silencio así que se recostó en la silla y sonrió solitario. Era claro que no podría sacar la oleada de dicha que guardaba en el pecho, así que la reprimiría hasta que llegaran a casa.

En unos minutos Isabelle se estaciono frente a la casa de los Lightwood y Alec se bajó

-Llevare a Jonathan a su casa y le devolveré la camioneta a Simón- Informo ella- Dile a papa que no tardare-

-De acuerdo- Dijo Alec. Jonathan se despidió de él con un movimiento de mano y su hermana acelero por el camino. Alec tiritó por el frio, y tuvo un vago presentimiento de que debería llevar una chaqueta, pero el presentimiento pasó cuando sintió calor en los labios. Miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba solo en la calle, lo que significaba que el calor provenía de un recuerdo. Y no cualquier recuerdo: Nada más y nada menos que del brillante, alegre, amable y atractivo Magnus Bane. Alec cerró los ojos y pudo ver claramente a Magnus frente a él, con los ojos iluminados por la esperanza mientras estiraba una mano y acariciaba la mejilla del ojiazul. Después repitió la sensación de tener el corazón desbocado cuando Magnus se acercó condenadamente lento, atento a la reacción de Alec. Y finalmente casi se desploma en la acera de la fría calle cuando recordó la boca de Magnus haciendo presión sobre la suya, teniendo un efecto mágico en el ojiazul: Era inmovilizador y maravilloso. Podrías morirte allí y morirías feliz. Si eso no era magia ¿Entonces que era?

Alec volvió a sentir la oleada de dicha en el pecho así que abrió los ojos regresando de golpe a la realidad: Estaba solo. Caminó hasta la puerta de su casa y timbró. Jace abrió con una ridícula sonrisa en su rostro

-Pero mira quien vino- Dijo el rubio- No te esperaba hasta mañana ¿Tan malo fue?- Alec lo miró curioso sin saber de qué demonios hablaba

-Estoy cansado y hace frio así que muévete- Alec pasó a Jace y entro al calor de su hogar- ¿Y nuestros padres?-

-Salieron con Max- Informo Jace con una sonrisa traviesa- Estamos solos. Así que lo que sea que quieras decir hazlo ahora. Pero no entres en muchos detalles ¿Si? Recuerda que soy hombre- De nuevo Alec lo miró curioso

\- No lo olvidare. Ya que nuestros padres no están me voy a dormir- Informó y sin esperar respuesta alguna subió de dos en dos los escalones y se encerró en su habitación. Estando solo finalmente pensó en alguna manera de liberar lo que tenía en el pecho. No era muy experto en esas cosas así que miró a su alrededor. Podría dibujar pero no era suficiente. Si daba golpes a la pared no reflejaría lo que sentía. Si se acostaba con los ojos cerrados los recuerdos lo invadirían y solo aumentarían lo que sea que sentía. Tuvo una leve imagen de él dando vueltas sin parar por toda la habitación ¿Eso serviría? Podría tratar. Alec estaba tomando impulso cuando otra imagen fugaz se presentó en su mente. ¡Sus caramelos para alguien muy especial! Los había olvidado en casa de Magnus

-¡Alec!- Dijo Jace entrando de golpe, haciendo que Alec tuviera un sobresalto

-¡Jace! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no tocas?- Pregunto el ojiazul regulando su respiración

-Ahh- Jace miró la puerta como si ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que existía- Lo olvide ¿Quieres que regrese y toque?- Alec se dejó caer en su cama sintiéndose miserable

-No. Quiero que me digas que quieres, no estoy de ánimos- Alec se preguntaba qué tan ridículo seria si golpeaba en casa de Magnus con la mirada baja y pidiéndole al moreno que lo dejara pasar porque había olvidado sus caramelos para alguien muy especial. Los había olvidado por segunda vez ¿Qué acaso el destino no quería que probara esos dulces que Magnus tanto se empeñaba en que probara?

-Wow cálmate- Dijo Jace haciendo un escudo con sus manos- Solo quiero hablar contigo- Alec asintió en su dirección- ¿Que tal tu tarde con Magnus? Espero que respondas que genial porque soy un fantástico cupido ¿Has notado como me sale natural?-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Alec entendiendo la mitad de las palabras- Te lo dije Jace: No estoy de ánimos. Si quieres saber cómo me fue en casa de Magnus te informo que me fue bien. Pude dormir y también almorzar-

-¿Con Magnus?- Pregunto Jace de nuevo con la sonrisa traviesa

-Con unos amigos suyos- Informo Alec y Jace abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

-¡¿Dormiste con unos amigos de Magnus?!-

\- ¡Claro que no!-Negó Alec horrorizado por la idea- ¡Almorcé con unos amigos suyos! ¿Por qué crees que dormiría con alguien?- Jace se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en la cama del ojiazul

\- Es lo que normalmente se hace cuando duermes en casa de alguien que te gusta-

-Pues al parecer nadie le informo a Magnus- Respondió agrio Alec. Después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y enrojeció- Quiero decir… ¡Largo de mi habitación!- Jace ahogó su carcajada con una mano y miró sorprendido a Alec

-¿Qué demonios te está haciendo ese chico?- Pregunto aun riéndose, Alec rojo se paró y técnicamente sacó a Jace para poder tener algo de privacidad. Cuando cerró la puerta en la espalda del rubio respiro avergonzado mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho ¿Qué Magnus durmiera con él? ¡Estaba enloqueciendo! Apenas había aceptado que el moreno le gustaba, las cosas no podían ir tan rápido ¡Acababan de darse su primer beso! Aunque para Alec fue muy poco, y siendo sincero con el mismo la idea de dormir con Magnus era tentadora.

El ojiazul sacudió la cabeza mientras se obligaba a volver a centrarse en el problema de los caramelos. Isabelle había subido por sus cosas, tal vez ella los había tomado. Alec no sabía si su hermana ya había regresado, pero debía hablar con ella

-¡Jace!- Gritó pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¡Jace!- Repitió. Con un gruñido caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió tomando una bocanada de aire para volver a gritarle al rubio cuando lo vio parado en el corredor

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el rubio cruzado de brazos- ¿Por qué no tocas?- Alec puso los ojos en blanco

-Estoy saliendo, no debo tocar para salir- Contesto

-Si debes- Corrigió Jace- Estoy en el corredor ¿Qué hubieras hecho si me hubieras encontrado desnudo?- Y Alec volvió a poner los ojos en blanco

\- ¿Por qué te encontraría desnudo? ¿Y porque en el corredor?- Jace se encogió de hombros

\- Esta casa es libre. Además tengo costumbres que tú con tu inocente y poco experimentada mente desconoces- El ojiazul rodó los ojos

-Llevo viviendo contigo diecisiete años, no tienes ninguna costumbre relacionada con estar desnudo en los corredores- Jace sonrió

-Eso no significa que no pueda adoptarla. Así que ¿Vas a tocar?-

-¿Quieres que regrese y toque?- Pregunto imitándolo a él, pero Jace no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando escucharon la puerta de la entrada

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! Ya llegue- Informo Isabelle. Alec sonrió triunfal y corrió escaleras abajo para encontrarse con su hermana

-Alec- Habló ella sorprendida-¿Dónde…-

-Mama y Papa salieron con Max- Informo él- Isabelle tu tomaste mis cosas del cuarto de Magnus ¿Verdad?- Alec sintió como Jace llegaba por detrás de él

\- "Mis cosas"- Repitió su hermana imitándolo- Aquí está tu horrenda chaqueta-Ella le entrego a Alec su prenda y este la recibió arrojándola a una silla cercana

-¿Es todo?- Preguntó y ella se sorprendió

\- ¿Acaso había más?- Pregunto Jace a su espalda, también sorprendido por la idea de Alec llevando más que una chaqueta

\- Es todo- Respondió ella con cuidado y Alec suspiró.

-Olvide la bolsa de caramelos para alguien muy especial- Soltó, casi riéndose de lo ridículo de la situación

-¿La que?- Pregunto confuso Jace mientras Isabelle abría los ojos aún más sorprendida

-¿De cereza?- Pregunto temerosa y Alec asintió- No sabía que eran tuyos Alec. Acabo de terminarme el último de ellos, los compartí con Jonathan en el camino- Su hermana lo miraba con una disculpa en sus ojos. Alec solo parpadeó en su dirección

-¿Tú y Jonathan?- Pregunto y ella asintió lentamente temiendo lo peor. Pero Alec solo pudo reírse

-¿Alec?- Pregunto Jace mirando a su hermano como si este hubiera perdido el juicio

-Era la segunda bolsa. El segundo intento- Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo- Dicen que la tercera es la vencida ¿No? Una nueva oportunidad de ver a Magnus-

-¿Entonces aceptas que te gusta mucho?- Pregunto su hermana emocionada. Alec pensó en ello

-Lo que siento por Magnus es algo nuevo, aun no sé cómo definirlo. Y ya no estoy tan seguro de que sea un simple gusto- Sus hermanos se miraron sonriendo

-Qué bueno que llegaste Isabelle- Dijo Jace- Alec y su mal humor son más de lo que yo puedo tolerar-

-Yo no hice nada- Respondió su hermana teniendo la esperanza de que Magnus sería prontamente su cuñado, y pensando en lo mucho que se divertiría con él. Alec rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. Sus hermanos podrían no ser profesionales, pero aun así eran fantásticos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Alec caminó feliz a su trabajo en el supermercado. Cuando llegó Jace estaba atendiendo a una mujer mayor

-Gracias por su compra, que tenga un buen día- Decía encantadoramente el rubio. La mujer se rió y tomo las bolsas para irse. - ¡Al fin!- Soltó su hermano al verlo parado esperando por su turno- Muero de hambre-Alec entró a la caja mientras Jace salía y tomaba una de las barras de chocolate

-Por cierto, tu chico amante del brillo vino esta mañana- Informo el rubio y Alec lo miro esperanzado

-¿Magnus?- Pregunto. Realmente quería hablar con el moreno

-¿Cuántos otros chicos tienes amantes del brillo?- Pregunto Jace riéndose- ¿Acaso es alguna especie de fetiche?-

-Jace…-

\- Si, Magnus. Vino y se decepcionó de verme a mi ¿Tienes idea de cómo afecto eso a mi autoestima?-

-Habla de una vez- Soltó su hermano ansioso y Jace empezó a jugar con la barra, le divertía ver a Alec en ese estado

\- Como dije, se decepciono de verme a mí. Le pregunte si esperaba encontrarte y me dijo que para que lo negaba. Que quería hablar contigo- Alec siguió las palabras de Jace atentamente- Entonces le pregunte si iba enserio contigo- Alec abrió los ojos

-¡¿Qué?!- Pero Jace solo se encogió de hombros

-No puedes juzgarme por querer protegerte de los que solo quieren jugar con tus sentimientos. Soy tu hermano- Alec cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar la vergüenza

-De acuerdo, no te juzgo. ¿Qué dijo el?- Alec abrió los ojos y se encontró a Jace sonriéndole

\- Que nunca había tomado algo más seriamente en toda su vida- Jace sonreía cómplice mientras Alec hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no suspirar en frente de su hermano

-¿Es todo?- Pregunto con la voz ahogada y Jace pareció ligeramente decepcionado pero no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro

\- No. Le dije que siendo así tenía mi valioso permiso de conquistarte, y le agregue que no se lo daba a cualquiera así que lo aprovechara. Él se rió y me agradeció por la ventaja que le daba sobre los demás ¿Te había dicho antes que Magnus me agradaba? Creo que no, por eso te lo digo ahora: Tienes mi permiso para salir con el- Alec bufó mientras interiormente saltaba de la dicha

\- Supongo que ahora si es todo ¿Verdad?-

\- No- Corrigió Jace- Me pregunto también a qué hora ibas a estar-

-¿Y le dijiste?- Preguntó esperanzado

-¡Por supuesto que se lo dije!- Respondió el rubio pareciendo casi indignado- Pero… No sé, creo que no lo tomó muy bien. Miró al suelo pensativo y me agradeció antes de irse ¿Tú crees que eso significa que no puede venir?- La esperanza de Alec descendió ligeramente

-No lo sé- Admitió- Aun no lo conozco muy bien. Espero que no- Jace asintió y se despidió de su hermano para irse a comer.

Alec atendió a algunos clientes antes de que Toro entrara al lugar

-¡Alec!- Saludó el pequeño- ¿Cómo has estado?- El ojiazul lo miró feliz. La compañía hacia que el tiempo pasara más rápido, y así más pronto iría Magnus.

\- Bien gracias- Respondió. El pequeño llegó hasta él y pregunto más suavemente

-¿Y qué ha pasado entre tú y Magnus?- Alec pensó en ello. El hecho de que lo supieran sus hermanos ya era demasiado para él. Se rió y le revolvió el cabello al niño

\- No te metas- Le dijo, haciendo que el niño soltara una carcajada

-De acuerdo, dejare de meterme. Pero ya me has dado la respuesta- Alec lo miro curioso, pero para fortunio de Toro llegó un cliente. Alec atendió al hombre, pero la fila empezó a extenderse y sabía que no podría hablar con Toro prontamente. El pequeño sonrió autosuficiente y se sentó en el suelo debajo de la caja mientras Alec trabajaba

Cuando la fila termino Clary apareció sonriente y acercándose a la caja

-Hola Alec- Saludó y se dio cuenta del niño- Hola… Perdóname pero mi novio me dijo tu nombre y lo olvide- Toro se puso de pie y miro de arriba abajo a la chica

\- ¿Tu novio?- Pregunto

-Jace- Aclaro ella con una sonrisa y Alec la miro sorprendido ¿Novios? Así que Jace se había enamorado después de todo. Toro asintió entendiéndolo

-Es Toro- Informo, orgulloso de su nombre como siempre- ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-

-Clary. Que gusto conocerte- Informo ella, después miró a Alec- Alec te tengo buenas noticias-

-¡¿Te casaras con Jace?!- Pregunto sorprendido Toro- No puedes, apenas acaban de ser novios- Clary lo miro muda por unos momentos

-No… no me casare con el- Respondió nerviosa- Y no se lo vayas a insinuar ¿Eh? – Toro respiro aliviado

-Claro, no hay problema- Dijo el pequeño con un tono de voz que Alec conocía "Lo hará" Se dijo mentalmente

-El campamento ha terminado- Informo ella sonriendo- Vine para reemplazarte. Mi padre dijo que después iría a tu casa para hacer un agradecimiento formal a tu familia, por ahora eres el primero en enterarte- La esperanza de Alec cayó. Y había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para no haber intercambiado números de teléfono con Magnus. Si ya no trabajaría en el supermercado ¿Dónde volvería a ver al moreno?

-Claro, fue una interesante experiencia- Dijo el ojiazul saliendo de la caja. Toro lo miro curioso y lo siguió afuera. Alec casi se sentía desplazado. Clary entro a la caja pero se dio cuenta que Alec aún no se iba

-Alec gracias por la ayuda- Continuó ella- Ya puedes ir a tu casa y disfrutar de las vacaciones- Alec miro hacia la puerta pero no habían señales de Magnus. Entonces miró de nuevo a Clary

-Seguro- Respondió el- Adiós- La pelirroja se despidió con la mano y Alec viendo que no podía darle más largas se cambió el uniforme azul y salió a la calle con Toro

-Así que así se siente un despido- Comento el pequeño. Alec miró a ambos lados de la calle. Magnus no estaba en ninguna parte. Y no volvería a trabajar en el supermercado ¿Qué haría con sus vacaciones?

-Tal vez algún día podríamos volver a vernos- Le dijo al pequeño- Para comer un helado o algo así. Y te presentare a mi hermano, tal vez podrían llevarse bien- Toro le sonrió

-Seria genial- Aceptó

-Entonces esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto…- Empezó Alec pero se detuvo al ver a Toro entrecerrar los ojos

-¿Siempre fuiste así de cursi?- Pregunto curioso y Alec se rió

\- Tal vez tenga algo que ver el hecho de que iré a ver a Magnus- Confesó. Toro pareció ligeramente emocionado

-Entonces no esperare hasta ningún helado. Esta noche me llamaras y me dirás como te fue. Pídele a tu hermana mi teléfono- Toro empezó a caminar en dirección contraria cuando Alec se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho

-¿Mi hermana?- Pregunto- ¿Por qué ella tendría tu teléfono?- Pero el pequeño solo se rió y se alejó corriendo. A Alec no le preocupo, sabia donde vivía el niño así que definitivamente lo volvería a ver. Ahora tenía cosas más preocupantes en las que pensar:¿ Como demonios lograría controlar su estómago si cada vez que pensaba en que iría a ver a Magnus su órgano parecía bailar dentro de él? Alec respiró lentamente y cuando se sintió seguro empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a la casa del moreno. En el camino se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué iba a decirle, pero ya había tenido la experiencia de que preparar algo era una pérdida de tiempo. Además ¿Por qué usar su mente memorizando palabras ridículas cuando podría usarla en imaginarse como se sentiría el cabello de Magnus al tacto? No era como si Alec creyera que iba a la casa de Magnus a tocar su cabello, tenía claro que iba a hablar con él. Pero también sabía que algún día le gustaría saciar su curiosidad y tocar el cabello del moreno. Pasar sus dedos por los mechones de cabello negro y los de colores, y sentir como estos dejaban lentamente su toque al ir alejando la mano ¿Serian suaves? ¿Delicados? ¿Lacios? Alec había visto a Magnus con su cabello en punta y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo le llevaría arruinar ese peinado hasta quedar conforme con la cantidad de veces que pasó sus manos por el cabello del moreno. Y entonces se preguntó ¿Algún día quedaría conforme de eso? Le parecía imposible. Alec giró la esquina para llegar a casa de Magnus cuando lo vio. Se quedó helado y lentamente retrocedió para esconderse detrás de la pared.

Magnus no estaba dentro de su casa. Estaba en el jardín de su vecina y Alec sintió como la imaginación se mezclaba con la realidad en ese momento: El moreno estaba plantando nuevas flores mientras usaba un jean desgastado y una camisa blanca que caía libre ocultando su pecho. Su cabello no estaba en punta, sus mechones negros estaban teniendo libertad en su cabeza, moviéndose tan ligeros como una pluma. La mujer dueña del jardín estaba sentada observando las nuevas flores que Magnus plantaba. Alec a la distancia no las pudo reconocer, lo único que notó era que eran azules. Del tono de sus ojos.

El moreno tomó la última flor que le quedaba por plantar y con una pequeña pala hizo un agujero en la tierra. Introdujo las raíces de la planta y con sus propias manos arreglo la tierra para darle firmeza a la flor. Alec contuvo el aliento cuando Magnus tomó un atomizador y roció con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba suavemente los pétalos azules. Finalmente terminó y se puso de pie, Alec notó que la mujer parecía invitarlo a pasar, pero él se negó mientras miraba su celular. Después se despidió de ella, tomó todas sus cosas de jardinería y se dirigió rápidamente a su casa. Alec lo miro cerrar la puerta, y después volvió a dirigir su mirada al jardín. La mujer había entrado a su casa así que Alec se acercó al jardín y logro reconocer las flores: También eran pensamientos. Pero contrarios a los demás que eran de muchos colores, estos todos eran azules. Como si hubieran sido elegidos siempre buscando coincidir con el mismo tono. Alec sonrió mientras admiraba el trabajo de Magnus: Los pensamientos azules delineaban un cuadrado mientras en el interior había una explosión de los otros pensamientos de diferentes colores. Se veía hermoso. Alec no supo cuánto tiempo duró contemplando el jardín pero había venido con un propósito y era ver a Magnus. Hizo un llamado a su valentía y cruzó la calle dirigiéndose al hogar del moreno, notando que este ahora tenía cortinas. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y respiro mientras estiraba una mano para tocar del timbre. De repente esta se abrió y Magnus apareció en el umbral. Estaba tan sorprendido como el ojiazul

-¿Alexander?- Pregunto. Magnus vestía un jean limpio y una sudadera gris con el cabello ligeramente húmedo y aún libre. Era lo más sobrio que Alec le había visto, después de la ropa de jardinería. El ojiazul notó que el moreno no tenía rastro alguno de tierra, lo que significaba que se había bañado mientras Alec estaba contemplando el jardín- Iba a ir al supermercado a hablar contigo-

-Ya no trabajo ahí- Informo el ojiazul sintiendo el rápido palpitar en su pecho- Ahora ninguno de mis hermanos lo hace-

-Ah- Magnus pareció sorprendido- Bueno, no esperaba que vinieras. ¿Finalmente probaste los caramelos?- Alec miro al suelo. Había esperado no hablar de eso tan pronto

-Es que… No, no lo he hecho- Alec levanto la vista para encontrarse con Magnus

\- Ya es suficiente- Dijo el moreno con voz decidida y tomo la muñeca de Alec para arrastrarlo al interior de la casa. Lo llevó hasta la cocina y finalmente lo liberó para girarse y abrir un gabinete

-¿Magnus?- Pregunto el ojiazul tratando de ver que buscaba el moreno. Finalmente Magnus se giró y en sus manos tenía una bolsa de caramelos de cereza. El rostro de Alec se ilumino con una sonrisa

-¿Me darás otra?- Pregunto mientras estiraba una mano para tomar la bolsa. Pero Magnus volvió a tomar la muñeca de Alec obligándolo a alejarse de los dulces

-Me doy cuenta que alguna fuerza misteriosa no me deja darte la oportunidad de probarlos- Dijo el moreno- Pero no dejare que ninguna fuerza pueda hacerlo de nuevo. Los probaras aquí, frente a mí- Alec observo como Magnus abría la bolsa y sacaba un caramelo. Estos eran esferas rojas que parecían de cristal. Magnus tomó una esferita y estiro la mano para alcanzársela a Alec. Alec miro el dulce y después a Magnus, finalmente los probaría y no quería hacerlo de una manera tan simple como recibirle a Magnus el caramelo y metérselo en la boca. Confiando en lo que sentía dentro del pecho y usando toda su valentía acerco su rostro al de Magnus y abrió la boca. El moreno inhalo y exhalo con la boca entreabierta mientras levantaba el brazo, y Alec por primera vez notó que a pesar de toda la seguridad que el moreno reflejaba, la mano de Magnus temblaba ligeramente mientras metía el dulce en la boca de Alec tratando de evitar tocar los labios del ojiazul. Alec finalmente cerró la boca y con su lengua empujo la esferita hasta su paladar. Magnus miro atentamente mientras Alec sentía el sabor del dulce caramelo de cereza deshacerse en su boca, y finalmente llegar a un punto donde se volvía masticable y ligeramente ácido. Después de unos momentos en la boca de Alec solo quedaba el recuerdo de algo duro y suave a la vez, algo dulce y acido. Irónicamente comparable con lo que crecía en su pecho

-¿Y?- Pregunto el moreno

-Delicioso- Acepto el chico haciendo que el moreno sonriera

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado. Ahora, me da curiosidad saber cuál fue el final de la última bolsa que te di ¿También se la comió Jace?- Alec negó

-Lo hizo Isabelle. Y Jonathan, ya lo conoces- Magnus asintió y Alec olvido cualquier advertencia que le haya hecho Jonathan sobre no decir nada. Quería hablar con Magnus, y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Sentía un buen presentimiento- Magnus… Jonathan me dijo algo-

-Ah- Respondió el moreno dando un inconsciente paso hacia atrás mientras algo en sus ojos se rompía por decepción. Y entonces Alec supo que pensaba en la propuesta

\- ¡No! Espera- Ambos quedaron sorprendidos cuando Alec usando alguna especie de valentía extra que no sabía que tenía, tomó y haló a Magnus por las hebillas del pantalón obligándolo a acercarse de nuevo a el- No es lo que estás pensando. Aunque también me dijo eso pero me negué. Lo que iba a decirte era que él me dijo que te propuso…-

-¿Acostarme con él?- Completo Magnus, tratando de ayudar a Alec

-Si- Respondió el ojiazul- Pero no lo hiciste, y dijo que dijiste que era porque alguien mas te gustaba. Después Jace te pregunto si ibas enserio conmigo y dijiste que nunca habías hecho nada más serio. Y ahora vengo a verte y me encuentro que has plantado pensamientos que coinciden con el tono de mis ojos. No digo que haya sido así, solo creo que probablemente esa haya sido tu intención, y si no lo era está bien, si solo fue una coincidencia no importa. Lo que quiero saber es si realmente… ¿Magnus yo te gusto?- El moreno buscó los ojos de Alec mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-Después de lo que paso ayer me quede pensando en si realmente me había acercado a ti porque quería ser tu amigo- Dijo el moreno- Después me di cuenta de que besar a alguien que quieres como un amigo es un tanto contradictorio. Me acerque a ti porque me gustabas, y estoy seguro de que ese sentimiento ha ido creciendo con el tiempo ¿Qué es ahora? No lo sé. Pero puedo asegurarte de que no te equivocas, busque pensamientos, tratando de encontrar los que más pudiera buscando coincidir con tus ojos. Recorrí desde la madrugada varias florerías de la ciudad y traje las flores hasta el jardín de mi vecina. Pero no lo hice como una especia de obsesión hacia tus ojos, aunque debo admitir que son preciosos. Lo hice porque…- Magnus pareció ligeramente nervioso y Alec no pudo más que sorprenderse

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto incitándolo a continuar. El moreno respiro y busco con firmeza el rostro de Alec

\- Porque quería, cada vez que me despertara solo en mi habitación, abrir mi ventana y tener como primera imagen el jardín de enfrente, que claramente me recordaría a tus ojos. A ti. Y así sentir que no estaba solo- Alec vio la clara sinceridad en los ojos de Magnus y no pudo más que sentir el calor en su pecho extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de vitalidad y un placer abrasador. Jamás creyó escucharle decir algo así a Magnus, ni en sus sueños, pero apenas el moreno lo hubo dicho supo que eso era lo que necesitaba oír. Ahora se sentía completo, sin dudas, sin inseguridades.

\- Pero Alec- Hablo Magnus- Entiendo que para ti esto puede ser demasiado pronto, así que no te sientas presionado. Podemos tomar el tiempo que quieras para conocernos mejor, aunque tendrás que perdonarme si no aguanto las ganas de besarte en el tiempo que pase. Aunque debo defenderme diciendo que no es mí culpa. Sino tuya. Por ser tan increíblemente atractivo- Alec levanto las cejas sorprendido

-¿Así?- Pregunto dándose cuenta de que aun sujetaba a Magnus por las hebillas del pantalón. Así que aprovechó este agarre y acerco a Magnus más a él. El moreno no opuso resistencia alguna – Claro, conozcámonos mejor. Pero antes hay algo que quiero hacer, y es culpa tuya. Por haberte aparecido en el supermercado, por haberte colado al depósito, por haberme dado dos bolsas de caramelos, por plantar esos pensamientos azules, por estar parado frente a mí en este momento y por haber existido. ¿Te queda alguna duda de que es culpa tuya?- A la corta distancia que estaban Alec podía sentir el corazón de Magnus golpear suavemente contra su propio pecho, mientras observaba maravillado al moreno pasar su mirada de los ojos de Alec a la boca del ojiazul tratando de ahogar un suspiro. Y Alec no tuvo que hacer ningún llamado a su valentía. Se sentía tan bien, tan completo, que sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa mientras sintiera que era él quien lograba poner en esa posición a Magnus Bane

\- Todo es mi culpa- Acepto el moreno con un hilillo de voz, maldiciendo cada segundo que pasaba sin sentir los labios de Alec sobre los suyos. Alec sonrió y se dio cuenta de cómo podría liberar tanta dicha reprimida en su pecho: Podría besar a Magnus hasta el día que iniciara sobre la tierra una nueva era de hielo. ¿Magnus lo aceptaría? Según lo que Alec sentía en su pecho si, Magnus aceptaba besar a Alec hasta ese día. Y Alec no volvería a dudar de lo que sentía porque esos sentimientos lo habían llevado a estar donde estaba ahora. Finalmente acerco su rostro al del moreno y unió sus labios. Pero esta vez no se conformaba con el corto beso del día anterior, esa vez Alec abrió su boca y busco entrar con su lengua a la de Magnus. El moreno acepto encantado mientras levantaba sus manos y abrazaba a Alec por la espalda. El ojiazul, dándose cuenta de que Magnus no se alejaría, soltó las hebillas del pantalón y subió sus manos hasta el cabello negro que tanto ansiaba explorar. Paso sus manos por él, enredo sus dedos en los mechones, lo despeino una y otra vez y aun no podía entender cómo era posible que aún no lograra darlo por conocido. Parecía ser firme, lacio, suave, manejable, todo al mismo tiempo. Al parecer para terminar de conocer el cabello de Magnus, Alec tendría que tomarse más tiempo. No le molestaría usar una vida o dos en la tarea.

Alec logró empujar a Magnus hasta encontrar la pared de la cocina y allí acorralarlo con su cuerpo e inmovilizarlo con su boca. El ojiazul podía sentir el calor en su pecho palpitar, como si fuera una llama de fuego que crecía conforme Magnus hacia aumentar lo que Alec sentía por él. ¿Llegaría algún punto en el que los besos no fueran suficientes para calmar la llama de fuego? Tal vez ¿Y si ese momento fuera ahora? Alec sonrió contra la boca de Magnus, para seguidamente dejar sus labios y hacer un camino de calientes besos a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello. El moreno suspiró y trato de mantenerse en pie con el soporte que le daba la pared. Estaba seguro de que sin esta ayuda ya estaría en el suelo derretido como gelatina. Levanto la cabeza dándole más espacio a Alec, y este último agradeció dándole suaves mordiscos a la piel del moreno. Entonces nació en Alec una curiosidad, y sabiendo que probablemente después la olvidaría dejó el cuello de Magnus y tomo una mejilla del moreno

-Magnus ¿Por qué querías que probara los caramelos de cereza?- Magnus abrió los ojos y trato de enfocar a Alec

\- Porque me parecieron deliciosos- Respondió

\- ¿Es su única razón?- Pregunto Alec no muy convencido. Magnus sonrió y a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar Alec aun encontraba que podía morirse con esa sonrisa

-¿Cómo haces para saberlo todo de mí?- Pregunto admirado- Dime ¿Qué tan transparente te parezco?-

\- No sé- Admitió el ojiazul- Simplemente lo siento como si fueran corazonadas-

-Bueno, tus corazonadas son ciertas. Esos caramelos son algo adictivos, tomas uno y no puedes parar, creí que sería un buen modo de explicarte mis intentos de acercarme a ti. O mejor dicho, eran un intento de explicarte lo que sentía por ti. Ya te imaginaras lo que sentí las dos veces que no probaste los dulces: Como si hubiera sido rechazado. Pero no me quería rendir, te hubiera dado cien bolsas más si no fuera porque tenía unas terribles ganas de tratar de aclarar lo que sentía contigo. ¿Porque la pregunta?- Alec pensó que eso era lo que él había pensado de los dulces, sin necesidad de que Magnus le dijera algo.

-Curiosidad- Respondió y supo, por la forma en que Magnus entrecerró los ojos, que no le había creído. Alec también era transparente para el moreno

-De acuerdo- Aceptó Magnus- ¿Sabes? Tu boca sabe a cereza- Comento. Alec sonrió

-¿Eso es bueno?- Pregunto. Magnus uso su dedo índice para acariciar los labios del ojiazul mientras este contenía el aliento

-¿Recuerdas cuando dije que los caramelos eran adictivos?- Pregunto Magnus mirando la boca del ojiazul- ¿Qué tomas uno y no puedes parar? Pues tengo ese mismo problema con tu boca ¿Alguna recomendación?- Alec volvió a acercarse a Magnus dejando que su cálido aliento hiciera cosquillas sobre los labios del moreno

-Tengo una que podría funcionar- Murmuro levantando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Magnus mientras volvía a fundirlo en otro beso.


End file.
